Wicked Game
by Lyonene
Summary: One twist reveals another, betrayal and sacrifices... But who's doing the betraying and who's making the sacrifices? 'Taker seeks to recruit Kane into his Ministry by any means necessary; even seducing Kane's darling sister Lilith.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer/AN:_** _Obviously, I own nothing except Lilith, and the vagueness that might constitute a plot. Set back in the Ministry days (I loved that era ^^), and forget the fact that Kane and 'Taker aren't brothers; that it's a storyline because as usual, I've twisted reality to suit myself. _

**CHAPTER 1**

Lilith walked besides her brother as they entered the arena through one of the more obscure side doors, pushing her straight; long black hair over her shoulder. Paranoia made her glance behind them, glancing around before nodding. "Nobody seen us." She murmured; feeling her brother entwining his fingers through hers as he quietly entered the building.

She wasn't surprised in the least when Kane just nodded. She had only been traveling with him for a month, but so far, nobody but him knew she was there. She had been traveling through Europe when their father –Paul Bearer- had called to tell her Kane was in trouble.

Paul had been both lying and telling the truth.

Kane was in trouble because he refused to join his half-brother's Ministry of Darkness, a concept Lilith found truly disturbing.

Paul had coaxed Lilith into leaving her Tour as well as her comfortable life in England to come to the States. What he had failed to mention was he wanted her to persuade Kane to join the Ministry.

That hadn't worked so well.

Lilith was Kane's half-sister, obviously thanks to Paul's philandering ways. From her understanding when she was younger, Paul had had an affair with Kane's very much married at the time mother. Something had happened and he had wound up in England, without Kane at first. He had met Lilith's mother and a few years later, Lilith had been born.

Lilith's first memory of Kane was him running away from her. She couldn't have been more than four at the time. She had seen him standing in the doorway to the basement, unsure of who he was. Even then his hair had been long; covering his face. She had tottered over to him and he had instantly retreated, all but flying down the stairs in his haste to get away from her.

She had followed. She had also tripped down the stairs.

Kane had caught her.

She remembered him staring down at her through the curtain of hair, as if trying to puzzle out what she was. And she, in her child's innocence and ignorance, had grabbed his hair; catching a glimpse of his face.

It was scarred.

But she hadn't been afraid. Curious yes, afraid no.

That's when they became inseparable.

At least until Paul and her mother had separated. She never knew why it happened, she had only been nine, but it did. Paul and Kane had gone Stateside and that was the last she had heard from Paul until a month ago. Her mother had committed suicide and she had gone to live with her Auntie Enid, who had been absolutely wonderful to her. Enid had even encouraged the sporadic communication between Lilith and Kane.

Lilith had wrote him faithfully every month, but letters from her brother were sporadic. She now knew that was due to Paul putting him in mental institution after mental institution. When Kane had joined Paul in the World Wrestling Federation, she had been mildly curious about it. He had mentioned his half-brother in his letters, his handwriting always small and almost childish, neatly printed block letters.

So they had remained close, thanks to their letters.

Kane looked down at her, nodding when she flashed him a quick smile and pushed open a door that bore a small sheet of paper with Kane scrawled on it.

Paul was with the Undertaker right now, having betrayed him –his own son- to go side with that… monster. Kane was a physical monster, Undertaker was a monster with a normal face. As far as Kane was concerned, his only sibling was the one beside him, Lilith.

Even when he hadn't been able to reply to her letters, he had never forgotten him. What was the incredible part was that she had never forgotten him either.

She had offered to come see him time and time again when she had become a legal adult, but he had denied her. He hadn't wanted her to join him on the road and be caught in the crossfire of this war with the Undertaker, and then their own father. Although the Undertaker had never seen her, he knew she was around.

That was a rather frightening thought.

Once the door was locked behind them, they both breathed easier. Lilith automatically undid the clasp to her black cloak; the stale room's air was stifling. "Well," She said in her crisp, British accent. "At least we made it in without being spotted."

"Did you now?" A dark, demonic voice all but hissed.

Kane whirled around, staring at his brother; wondering how he had missed him and scowled beneath his mask.

Despite what they showed on TV, Kane did not need to speak with the aid of a voice box. As a general rule, he didn't like talking at all, as his voice was somewhat raspy and harsh. "What are you doing in here?" He demanded, eyes narrowed to tiny slits and reached back; feeling Lilith's smaller hand instantly sliding into his and squeezed.

Lilith could only stare at the man who was the Undertaker. Physically, he resembled Kane in height and build; though Kane was slightly taller. This was the monster who she now knew had set fire to his and Kane's childhood home and accidentally killed their mother and his father; scarring Kane. Of course, even though it had been an accident by Paul's own admission, that had not stopped the Undertaker from using the memory as a weapon on Kane.

"What am I doing here…" 'Taker reiterated with a wicked chuckle, taking a single step forward. He hadn't missed the gesture between the siblings, his upper lip curling into a half sneer.

Acid green orbs moved from Kane to the woman he had heard quite a bit about from Paul, the much speculated upon Lilith. She resembled Paul in no way at all, luckily for her. She was tall and slender, with piercing blue eyes and long black hair. High cheekbones and perhaps her nose was a bit too long, her full pink mouth was turned down into a frown; her pale forehead scrunched as she stared at him.

"Kane, I am not here to fight you." He said after finishing his visual inspection of the woman. He had seen a picture of her, when she was probably sixteen; something Paul had procured for him and undoubtedly, by procure: stole from his son. As far as he knew, Paul hadn't been in touch with Lilith since leaving her and her mother. Time had definitely been on her side as she had been a gangly, awkward looking youth. "I simply wanted to meet the woman traveling with you. I've heard so much about her."

Lilith's eyes narrowed to slits, cocking her head to the side in a way that jolted him. She had mannerisms quite similar to their brother's. That was mildly disconcerting, not that 'Taker would let her know that.

Lilith stepped directly behind Kane, out of Undertaker's view. "Leave him alone." She ordered from behind her brother, putting her cloak back on; drawing the hood over her head. Now that she was covered and composed, she tried to step back out; only to feel Kane gently nudging her back.

"The pair of them, 'Taker," Paul wheezed, appearing at the Phenom's side, having been lurking in the background; completely unawares as the siblings had been focused on 'Taker. "She can keep him in line for you."

"What on earth makes you think I want Kane to be kept in line, Paul?" 'Taker replied without looking down at his mentor, now staring holes through Kane, not missing the protective gesture to Lilith. "Hmmm…"

Kane's entire body tensed.

"I have a wager for you, brother. We have a match scheduled for tonight, but why not make it a tad more interesting?"

Behind his mask, Kane's eyes narrowed, wondering just what it was his older brother wanted. He could feel Lilith's hand convulse in his, squeezing gently.

"If I win, your lady friend comes with me and joins my Ministry."

"'Taker… that is my daughter…" Paul said hesitantly, seeing the way Kane's body had stiffened. He knew Kane would kill for Lilith, and most likely he'd be his son's first target.

"No." Lilith stepped out from behind her brother, not looking at the Undertaker but to Kane. "I am not something to be gambled. Kane, do not let him play his mind games with you."

"There are no mind games here, my dear." 'Taker said gravely, popping Paul upside the back of his head. "Don't offer unwanted advice, Paul."

Kane and Lilith were both cocking their heads to the side now.

"It's just a simple match, Kane. Unless, you think you cannot beat me?"

Kane shifted slightly, staring down at Lilith.

"You are scheduled to fight him regardless. There is no reason to 'up the stakes'." Lilith said quietly.

"Lilith…" Paul cautioned, staring at his daughter warningly. "Think about this before you do something you'll regret."

"Would you please just die already, old man."

'Taker actually chuckled at her dry sense of humor, though it was a low; evil sound. He admired her attitude, how calm and collected she was. He liked that. He liked a challenge and hadn't one in quite some time. "Fine, I'll just have to acquire her by other means." He said simply before sweeping from the room, the door closing behind him and Paul ominously.

Slumping against the wall, Lilith buried her face in her hands and shook her head. "Leave it to Paul to align himself with the most dangerous, unpredictable person around." She said tiredly. "Kane, I think it might be best if I returned to England now. I was under the impression your brother wanted you."

Shaking his head, Kane reached out for his sister; feeling the familiar warmth wash through him when she automatically stepped into his embrace. "He would follow."

Rubbing his back in slow circles, Lilith thought about that. "Kane, you've told me about him. I've been watching him these past few weeks, and I've heard Paul's words of praise for him. All he seeks is another challenge, another puzzle. Once he has lost interest, he casts things aside." She was saying this slowly, knowing Kane was very likely to grow angry with her next words. "Maybe I should let him stake his claim on me and then wait for him to decide he's bored."

"NO!" It was to as near as Kane got to shouting, not perhaps quite a yell but loud and harsh enough to make Lilith flinch. He dropped down onto a rough wooden bench, pulling her down onto his lap even as he was sitting and wrapped his arms around her in a protective embrace. "He won't touch you…" He said, beginning to rock back and forth with her, cradling her like she was an overly large doll. "Over my dead body…"

Lilith was the only person he loved. The only person who didn't look at him, or think of him as, a freak; a monster.

"Calm down, calm down." Lilith soothed, stroking his hair in a calming motion. She waited until he was done trembling before speaking again. "I was just thinking out loud, Kane. I would never let that vile creature have me. I just want what's best for you, love."

She fell silent, listening to his ragged breathing and let her mind wander; her vivid blue eyes narrowing. She would give her soul just to put the Undertaker and Paul Bearer in their graves for all the pain they had caused her brother.

"I'll protect you. I'll protect you from him." Kane promised, never ceasing his rocking; his eyes shut tight. Flashes of his childhood before moving to England seared across his mind; tormenting him all the more. He could almost smell gasoline, almost see the vividness of 'Taker's green eyes and pale, pointed face as he stared at the destruction.

Finally, he abruptly stopped and set her upright, standing as well. Without a word, Kane walked from the room; knowing his match was fast approaching.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Lilith watched Kane's match from the monitor in the corner of the locker room; standing anxiously before the screen. His pain was her pain and every purposefully inflicted injury the Undertaker punished Kane with, she felt. She knew wrestling was 'fake', to a point. She also knew what happened between the brother's was very real. So when she seen Kane stumbling under the 'Taker's blows, she knew he was really hurting.

***

"You think you outrank me, Kane?" 'Taker asked as he threw his brother into the ropes, dodging the big boot that came up on the rebound. "Is that why you dare defy me?" He hissed; turning to wrap his hand around Kane's throat.

Flicking his hair back, he leered right into Kane's masked face.

Kane growled, even as he was lifted into the air. Air whooshed around him as he came back down; feeling the canvas connecting with his back and immediately arched, the pain spreading.

Snorting, 'Taker circled Kane once before dropping down for the pin. "Watch her carefully, brother dear."

Kane sat upright as the Undertaker was walking up the ramp, turning his head to the side to watch his brother. 'Watch her carefully' seemed to echo throughout his mind, panic forcing him to his feet.

He had to make sure Lilith was alright.

***

Lilith was fighting the urge to run to Kane, knowing that would be one of the stupidest moves she could ever make. Reluctantly, she waited for him to return; letting out a small sigh of relief when he stumbled through the door. "Lord…" She hissed under her breath; guiding him to the bench so he could sit down.

Kane sank down, one hand moving to feel the edge of his mask.

"Rest." She whispered, wishing he would take his mask off so she could see the damage but also knew he wouldn't until they were sure of being completely alone. "Rest for just a little bit, then we'll return to the motel."

Kane just nodded at her and leaned back against the wall; his head throbbing. He had to protect her. He had to keep her safe. When he seen she was going for the door; he reached out to grab the material of her dress; pulling her back with a shake of his head. "Stay."

"You need ice for your head." Lilith said, but didn't protest further.

They lingered long enough for the building to hopefully be cleared before making their exit, or escape would perhaps have been a better term. While the majority of the roster were staying at the Marriott, they were spending the night in a roadside motel. A place just outside of city limits; hoping the anonymity of the place would discourage anyone from looking there for them.

***

Once at the motel, Lilith wasted no time in drawing the curtains shut; glancing at Kane. Her forehead wrinkled in concern when she seen him sway on the spot. He'd been staying the effects of what she was guessing was a minor concussion but it was beginning to wear on him.

"Love, why don't you sit down? I'll get some ice for your head." She murmured, gently pushing her much larger brother down on his bed.

Knowing she was right, and that she also wouldn't let him alone, he began to slowly unbuckle his mask. She was the only person who could get away with seeing him without his mask, and not be murdered. When he heard her come back in, he turned on the bed so he was facing her.

Lilith gently pushed Kane's long hair back from his face; not surprised to see his eyes were tightly closed. She smiled, brushing a finger down his cheek. "Kane, you are beautiful." She said simply, not bothered in the least by the scars that marred his face.

His eyes opened.

She seen the doubt in those gorgeously mismatched orbs and nodded, reassuring him. "You are. Here." She had made an ice compress and handed it to him. "Hold this to your head."

As much and as often as she told him he wasn't a monster, that he wasn't hideous; she knew it still bothered him for her to be too close when he wasn't wearing his mask.

"Monster." He whispered; taking the compress and gingerly pressed it to his head. "He will pay."

"He will indeed." Lilith agreed, her mouth a firm line of anger. She sat with him long enough to know he was in no immediate danger of falling asleep, the pair sitting side by side on the bed; watching some mindless sitcom neither could put a name too.

Oh yes, both the Undertaker and Paul would pay for what they had done to her brother.

***

"You let them escape…"

Midian cringed at the evil hiss that was his Master's voice; keeping his head down.

"I told you to keep watch on them, to follow them and yet you couldn't even do that." 'Taker nodded to Paul.

Midian clenched his eyes shut when he heard Paul clearing his throat, followed by the sound of something heavy slithering almost noiselessly on the carpeted floor. If he cracked one eye, he already knew what he would see.

A heavy whip.

"Now you will find out what happens when you fail me."

Midian was never so happy to be alive, especially when 'Taker had finished; wondering if he still had a back.

"Get him out of here." 'Taker's voice dripped with disgust. Throwing aside the whip, he strolled over to stare out the window; clasping his hands behind his back as he listened to the shuffling sounds that told him Midian was being dragged away.

***

Groaning loudly, Paul finally settled himself into bed for the night. He lay there with his hands folded under his head as he shifted on the mattress and thought about his 'renegade' children.

He groaned again at the very headache those two were giving him. He had enlisted Lilith to help tame Kane, to convince him to join the Ministry. What he hadn't counted on was Lilith being fiercely protective of her brother.

So much for his hope that she would be like him instead of her wholesome, sweet and very dead mother.

***

Public excursions were the bane of Lilith's existence. Simply because it was hard for Kane to blend in, obviously. He stood near seven feet tall and wore a mask at all times. He COULDN'T blend in and she hated it when people would stare at him.

She handled checking into the hotel, she handled everything usually just so he wouldn't have to deal with awkward silences and rude stares.

"Kane, I don't think I should go to tonight's show." She said as they headed to their room. "I just feel like something bad is going to happen."

Kane looked down at his sister, seeing the worry in her eyes and knew he couldn't protect her if she wasn't with him. "You're going." He said flatly, halting when her head lowered and hesitated. After a moment, he reached out to tilt her chin up with fumbling fingers. "What?"

Slowly, she looked up into his eyes and sighed. "I don't know, Kane. I just feel like something will happen tonight." She repeated, finally stepping away from him in order to swipe their key card and led the way into the room.

Kane almost walked right into her, looking up to see what had made her stop.

Normally they got low key rooms, this was different. Two adjoining bedrooms; separated by the bathroom.

"I suppose we should get around for the show." She said finally, not wanting to worry him with her doubts anymore. Or focus on the mistake in their room.

Nodding, Kane surveyed the room skeptically; wondering what had happened to their low key plan. He automatically knew this wasn't Lilith's doing, but also knew they really didn't have a choice in the matter at the moment. They were going to be late enough as it was.

***

Lilith had dressed for running. She didn't usually wear pants, preferring skirts or dresses but tonight she was making an exception. Black slacks and a black tank top with tennis shoes. Her already heightened feeling of unease increased tenfold when they walked into the arena.

Paranoia was something new to her and Lilith hated feeling it so much. She hated having to watch her back all the time.

The cool night air felt good when they finally reached the arena and were out of the car. Though the eerie underground parking lot left a lot to be desired.

"Well, well, what have we here?"

Kane and Lilith both froze on the spot, standing back to back as they searched for the source of the voice.

"You know," 'Taker's dark chuckle surrounded them. "This could all end if you would just join me, Kane."

Kane shook his head no, reaching back to fumble for his sister's hand.

"I know you won't, Kane. That's why I'm going to have to take what's most precious to you."

Lilith's already pale skin went even paler.

"Watch her carefully."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Kane's behavior had Lilith worried. He was reluctant to even take his usual pre-match shower. She had finally convinced him she would be alright for a mere five minutes. The bloody door was locked and if by chance someone tried to come in, she could scream as well as swing something if need be.

As soon as the water was running however, she heard their father outside the door.

"Lily," He used his pet name for her. "You do know the Undertaker will destroy Kane over you, don't you?" Paul's tone was one she remembered somewhat from childhood; during the brief time he had played daddy. "You'll have his death on your hands, Lily."

"Go away." She whispered, leaning against the door; the side of her head pressed against the cool wood.

"Do the right thing."

Lilith looked down; watching through the gap between door and floor as his shadow moved away. When she was fairly certain he was gone; she sighed in relief.

***

"She will not surrender." 'Taker said knowingly when Paul entered the room and held up a hand to silence the man before he even got started on defending himself. "I will handle this."

Paul could only stand there and listen as 'Taker began giving orders; shaking his head.

***

Lilith wasn't surprised or pleased when Kane announced she would be joining him ringside but she accepted it. On their way down the hall however, they were ambushed.

Somehow, this wasn't surprising either.

"I have her!" Midian shrieked, eager to not get lashed again. He grunted when she kneed him between the legs, promptly letting go.

"No!" Lilith scream when she seen the Acolytes were holding Kane at bay in a corner with flame throwers, spouting fire at him every time he tried to lunge past them.

Fire was Kane's ultimate weakness. His greatest fear.

"They'll stop. If you'll join me for a moment, alone." 'Taker said nonchalantly, not bothered in the slightest by the Acolytes antics. In fact, he encouraged it. Kane was dangerous and he wasn't too keen on seeing any of his Ministry going to the hospital courtesy of his baby brother.

Lilith hesitated for only a moment, finally nodding her head once and followed him into an empty room. She turned to watch as he closed the door behind them; folding her arms over her chest.

He studied her thoughtfully.

Determinedly, she stared at the floor; not about to be trapped in one of his mind games. Lilith knew eye contact would probably destroy her. His eyes held a certain hypnotic sway to them; she had seen it used before on others. "What is it you want, Undertaker?" She demanded coldly, hoping Kane was alright.

Chuckling under his breath, 'Taker began to slowly circle her; reaching out to brush his fingers against her hair before finally coming to a rest behind her. "You."

Lilith shivered, unable to hide it.

"There is no need to fear me, Lilith." He murmured, sliding his hands up her back until they curved over her shoulders, squeezing gently. "I merely want you to make Kane see the light. I have treated him horribly, but it was for his own good. It has made him stronger."

"Made him stronger?" Lilith snorted derisively; stepping away and turned around angrily in order to glare up at him. Her blue eyes were flashing with icy fire. "All you've bloody done is terrorize and humiliate him. Stay. Away. From. MY. Brother." She ordered through gritted teeth. "I won't help you. I want no part of whatever it is you THINK you are doing."

"YOUR brother?" He snorted; his own eyes returning the venom she was giving him and gripped her by the arms. "He is not just YOUR brother. He is MY brother as well. I haven't terrorized him and he's humiliated himself by letting himself worry what others think of him. That is a weakness that I can help him with… with your aid."

"Help him?" Lilith laughed directly in his face, almost hysterically. "Your idea of helping him is having your men assault him with FIRE? Bloody brilliant, you twit." She pushed away from him but it was like pushing stone. "I've watched your methods of helping, you're trying to control him."

His hold on her tightened.

"Let me go. There's nothing further you can say to me that will change my mind."

While she had been speaking, he had been lowering his head so their noses were almost brushing; snaking an arm around her waist.

"Let go." She repeated in a growl.

"I can't." He murmured huskily.

Lilith had known this was coming the moment she heard the tone of his voice but even that couldn't have prepared her for his kiss. His lips were firm, demanding and the easy way he manipulated hers into responding was bewildering.

Feeling her surrendering to him, 'Taker backed her slowly into the door; letting go of her arms in order to skim his palms along her sides until they rested on her curvy hips.

Out of nowhere, her hand came flying up; catching the side of his face.

Growling, he pulled back; reaching up to feel where she had slapped him. "How very bitchy of you." He said dryly, ignoring her warning look and pressed back against her. "Help me and I will give you anything you desire."

"You can give me nothing I desire." She hissed, furious with him for kissing her and then for making her enjoy it. "Get it through that immensely thick skull of yours 'Taker, I refuse to help you." She turned when he lowered his face to hers. "Do not."

Before he could say a word, the moment was mercifully interrupted by a timid knock.

"'Taker, the white coats are here. Does he go?" Paul's voice rang through the door.

It took a second for Lilith to understand that they were going to commit Kane, all the blood draining from her face.

"It's up to your beautiful daughter, Paul." 'Taker said loud enough for Paul to hear, staring down at Lilith from calculating green eyes. He had no qualms with committing his brother, who probably needed it anyway. When she dropped her head, he smirked. He always got what he wanted in the end. "Well, Lilith?"

Swallowing hard, Lilith nodded and knew she was all but signing her soul over to the Devil himself. Kane would hate her for this decision but she couldn't let him go back to the asylum, it almost killed him last night. "Yes, I'll… help you." She whispered, almost retching on the last word.

"Wise decision." He murmured, opening the door and nodded at Paul who dismissed the medics.

Kane looked to the Undertaker, not lowering his fists from the defensive stance he had taken.

"Brother, you have a match tonight, try not to disappoint."

Kane growled.

"Against Edge, by the way."

Edge's head snapped up, his customary grin sliding right off his face.

Lilith edged out from behind the Undertaker, looking at her confused brother and reached a hand out to him; blinking back tears. "Kane, I'm sorry." She whispered, moving to stand in front of him; staring up at him pleadingly. "He didn't give me a choice."

Nodding, he simply pulled her towards him until he could hug her; glaring at his brother over her shoulder. "She stays with me." He said, his already rasping voice harsher than usual. "Everywhere we go, she stays with me."

'Taker looked amused. People who loved were so easy to manipulate, Lilith was proof of that. "As I've already gotten my way, I suppose I can afford to be generous." He said finally, ignoring both the siblings evil looks. "Off you go now, your match is next."

"Bastard." Lilith hissed at him even as Kane was pulling her away. When they were out of sight, she grabbed his arm. "Kane, we can run. We don't have to stay here. YOU don't have to stay here. He can't follow us forever." She grabbed his head to force him to look at her, having to stand on her tiptoes to do it. "Kane, listen!"

"He'd find us." Kane said softly, sounding sad.

Startled, she met his eyes, seeing he was already surrendering to what he deemed the inevitable.

"Come, time for the match."

***

The match was brutal to watch.

If you were a fan of Edge.

Edge got his backside handed to him and Lilith loved it. She hated the Ministry and would have gladly watched them all suffer painful, brutal deaths. Though at the same time, seeing the way Kane handled the smaller man was almost terrifying.

Almost.

When the match was over, she waited patiently for him and frowned when Kane just stared down at what was left of Edge. "Kane?" She called, confusion lacing her tone.

Edge was coughing harshly; curled into a ball of agony.

Kane wasn't finished just yet. He wanted to send a small message to his brother. 'Taker could torment him all he liked, but Lilith was off limits.

Lilith wasn't the only one in the arena who winced when Kane went to town on the already prostrate Edge with a steel chair. When Kane finally joined her out on the mat, she took in the glazed look in his eyes. Inwardly sighing, she took Kane's hand and led the way backstage; through the passage between the ramp and the fans. "He wanted you to be strong," She murmured. "I suppose he got his wish."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Kane didn't say a word as they headed back to the hotel, the anger was still coursing through his veins. Hopefully Edge wouldn't be walking for a few weeks after that vicious attack. Hopefully the Undertaker would realize that messing with him wasn't wise.

Especially when it came to playing games with Lilith.

As soon as they were in their joint rooms, he slammed the door shut behind him and drove his fist into the nearest wall.

Lilith jumped, her blue eyes widening and took a cautious step forward. "Calm down, Kane. We'll figure this out." She soothed, flinching when he brushed her away,

She knew he needed time and nodded; slipping into her own room. Sighing, she dropped down onto the bed. This was her fault. If she had stayed in England instead of falling into Paul's trap, Kane wouldn't be in the position he was now in.

"Bloody hell." She groaned, burying her face in her hands.

***

The Undertaker was chuckling, sitting in his own hotel room. Coincidentally, it was right across from his dear brother and darling Lilith. He was laughing because it had been so easy to manipulate Lilith. She loved Kane, that much was obvious and she wore it on her sleeve like it was some badge of honor.

Well, people who loved could be… reasoned with. Threaten what they love and they would practically do anything. It was pathetic really.

But at the same time, she still managed to defy him and that was attractive.

Not to mention he needed her to control Kane should Kane decide to exorcise his demons. His demons being 'Taker and Paul Bearer.

He had no idea what time it was when he finally stood up; allowing his bare feet to carry him to the door and then across the hallway. He halted at the door that led to Lilith's bedroom, placing his palm against it before reaching into the pocket of his jeans; having shed the rest of his clothing earlier in the night.

To Kane and Lilith, this sudden change in their usual style of hotel/motel rooms seemed odd. To 'Taker it was a well planned opportunity, money well spent.

He swiped the key through the slot; watching the light flash from red to green; his wicked smile growing wider as he quietly pushed the door open.

The room was pitch black, not surprising and he could hear Lilith's even breathing from the bed. He glanced towards the bathroom door, pleased to find it was shut. They honestly thought they were safe? How… naïve. Kane at the very least should have known better.

Letting out a soft moan, Lilith rolled onto her side and pulled her pillow tightly against her. Her body tensed, then relaxed; a bare shoulder peeking out from underneath the comforter she was covered in.

He idly wondered if she slept nude, letting the door close behind him with a barely audible click.

Blue eyes suddenly opened, frowning. "Kane?" She yawned, bringing a hand up to wipe sleep from her eyes. When she heard nothing, she raised her head; looking around the dark room. "Kane?"

"Not Kane…"

That dark voice seemed to resonate around the room, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

He snorted when she finally found him, stepping from the darkness and into a patch of light that came through a gap in the curtains. "Lilith." He breathed, taking two long strides towards her, which put him directly in front of the bed. "Lilith…"

She stared at him out of wide eyes, quickly taking in the fact he was in only a pair of jeans. She had heard the change in his tone of voice; how it had gone husky and sat straight up; drawing the blankets to her chin in a totally useless gesture. When he repeated her name, she licked her dry lips and tried not to shiver.

The minute he seen her inhale deeply, 'Taker shot forward; clamping a hand over her mouth. "Ah ah, Lilith." He tsked wickedly, ignoring her muffled cries for help. "He can't save you. There is nothing to be saved from, I wouldn't hurt you."

She did not believe him.

"I simply came here to _talk_."

After a moment, he slid his hand from her mouth. Knowing better than to try screaming, Lilith took a ragged breath. "We can do that during the day, somewhere besides my bed." She hissed, her eyes narrowing at him angrily. "Get out!" She ordered, jabbing a finger at him; letting the comforter fall in order to do it.

Sadly, she wasn't nude. But the pale blue chemise and he was guessing matching panties she wore, were rather lovely. That didn't stop him from looking at her like she WAS naked however, growling his approval. "If you really wanted me to get out," He said wickedly, pulling her to his chest; right over his heart. "You would have screamed the moment you seen me."

"Shock tends to render me speechless." She snarled; digging her sharp fingernails into his bare chest, drawing blood to the surface. "I mean it 'Taker, get out. You have no business being in here."

He looked down at his chest.

Lilith followed his haze, arching an eyebrow when he let out a low moan. "You… you liked that? Oh merciful Jesus, you are psychotic, aren't you?"

Laughing softly, he raised her fingers to his lips and licked them, tasting just a hint of blood. "Perhaps." He rumbled, next swiping his finger against the spot and popped it in his mouth. "Mmm. Now I wonder… what yours taste like…" He wasn't surprised in the slightest when her eyes widened in revulsion.

She was going to throw, simple as that. Lilith wrenched away from him, harder than necessary as he let go and she fell back against the headboard with an undignified grunt. "You wanted to talk, now talk." She ordered crossly, wiping the blood off her hand and onto the sheet with a sickened expression on her face.

Revolting.

"I want to know what it's going to take for you to surrender to me." He said slowly, talking to her like she was a mere child; staring down at her from hungry green eyes. When her own eyes widened, his lips curved into what Lilith would have termed a 'naughty' smile. "I'm alone and in need of attention, Lilith. Judging your attire and the way you're staring at me, you're just BEGGING for it."

Lilith seemed to be at a loss for words, for once.

Taking advantage of her unusual lapse in speech, he leaned down; only stopping when her fist came flying, catching him in the mouth. Arching an eyebrow, he pressed the tips of his fingers to his mouth, not surprised to feel blood. "Need some convincing?" He snarled, gripping her by the legs and began pulling her down; moving so she was pinned beneath him.

"Do not!" Lilith whispered harshly, staring up at him. She pushed his face away from hers. "Even if I was remotely attracted to you, I STILL wouldn't have a thing to do with you because I am not an object to be used then discarded." She used the same tone of voice on him, he had used with her. "You do realize, Kane will kill you for this."

"Kane does not concern me, I don't fear him." Was the arrogant reply, he was more interested in the feel of her skin beneath his fingers; one hand having slid underneath her chemise to caress her ribs. "I'm not doing anything to you besides admiring you. I wouldn't use and then discard you either." His tone actually turned serious as he studied her intently. "You are worth much more than you realize, Lilith."

She wasn't buying the sweet talk however, and the way her upper lip curled told him so. "Admiring me?" She echoed mockingly. "You can do that from a distance, get off of me." Slamming her body against his, Lilith tried moving him and knocked the wind out of herself in the process, snarling when he snorted. "Bastard."

He actually started laughing at that, shaking his head. "Very well."

Lilith let out a breath of relief when he sat up, moving away from him as quickly as she could.

He wasn't surprised in the slightest when she bolted through the bathroom, letting her go.

Lilith locked Kane's door behind her, quietly making her way to her brother's bed and let out a startled shriek when he sat upright.

"Lil?" He mumbled tiredly.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" She whispered.

Kane nodded, feeling her shaking as she crawled in the bed with him and pulled the comforter over her; gently wrapping an arm around her trembling frame. "What happened?"

"'Taker."

Stifling a growl, he kissed the top of her head.

He would deal with his brother in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The next morning Kane was all business. He waited patiently on Lilith to get up and dressed for the day, taking note of the slacks and turtle neck she wore. Not her typical, day to day wear. While she had been changing in the bathroom, he had been packing her things up in her room.

He had found drops of blood on her sheets.

Needless to say it took Lilith quite some time to convince Kane it wasn't her blood.

Kane had then informed her that from now on, regardless if there were two rooms or not, they would share one room.

That way there was less likely another midnight visit from Satan.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that 'Taker had said or done something. The conservative to an extreme clothing and the blood proved that. Kane didn't know whether to think she was brave or stupid for causing the Undertaker to bleed.

As they were walking out of the bedroom, Kane noticed 'Taker was emerging from his as well. "Go to the lobby and wait for me." He ordered grimly, waiting until she had hesitantly done as told.

'Taker stood there staring at his brother with amusement written all over his face. The amusement was cleanly wiped away when Kane's hand was suddenly wrapped around his throat; his green eyes wide with shock. Automatically, he reached up to wrap his own hand around Kane's wrist.

"Stay away from her." Kane growled dangerously; squeezing as hard as he could for the briefest of moments; letting his brother know he meant it.

Once 'Taker had been released, he took a tactical step backwards, inhaling deeply as he massaged his sore neck. "Don't you ever-"

"Touch her again and you will die."

***

At first, Lilith couldn't understand why they were traveling with the Ministry. But after recovering from her shock at being stuck abroad a bus filled with the people she most despised, the answer came at her with a startling figurative slap to the face.

Because she had promised to help the Undertaker with Kane, all to keep Kane from going back to a mental institution.

Did this mean they were part of the Ministry?

How fitting, she mused as she stared out the window, for the little devil worshipper's to have their own bus. She sat between the window and Kane, Kane's massive body blocking her from view; mostly. She was all too painfully aware that they were being stared at by the Ministry.

Kane didn't like being stared at, it was one of the many things that really set him off. Usually Lilith handled it by making their way around whoever happened to be staring at them but this time, they were basically trapped.

From his place up front with Paul, 'Taker was quietly discussing business for the night when he became aware it was a bit… quiet. Frowning, he turned to see what had gotten everyone's attention. He wasn't all that surprised to find his men eyeballing Kane and Lilith. "Stop staring." He ordered.

Behind his mask, Kane smirked.

"'Taker, you wanted the girl to keep him in order." Paul said quietly, trying to make sure they weren't overheard. "If anything, she is the reason he's challenging you." He was the only one besides Kane and 'Taker who were aware of what had happened that morning, and to his credit, he hadn't laughed at finding out 'Taker had been shown up by his baby brother. "Kane cannot be controlled by anyone except perhaps Lilith and she hates you. She'd just as soon unleash him on you."

"Very true, so I'll have to gain her trust." 'Taker stroked his chin thoughtfully, knowing that was going to be a chore in itself. Patting Paul on the shoulder, he rose from the seat and worked his way to the back of the bus; feeling the beginnings of a migraine coming on.

***

Lilith fell asleep on the bus, her head lolling against Kane's shoulder. She didn't even wake up when they stopped for a quick lunch, too tired to do much besides yawn; blink and fall back asleep. It was when they reached their destination later that night that she came alive; stretching and flashed a smile at her brother. "Evening."

Paul stared down at his children intently. "Lily, my sweet, are you-"

"Die or shut up."

Kane stood up, his eyes narrowed.

Paul retreated.

Snorting, Kane reached back for his sister's hand, helping her to her feet. They waited patiently to get off the bus, both inhaling the crisp night air as soon as their feet hit pavement.

"Kane, tonight you face Matt Hardy." 'Taker said from behind them, stepping off the bus as well. "Try not to disappoint me."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's punishing small people." Lilith muttered; her own blue eyes narrowed as they watched 'Taker walk ahead of them. She idly wondered why Kane wasn't facing men more his size, then again, there weren't any. "Oy! Put me down!" She shrieked a moment later, her head higher than Kane's.

"Rooq, look, she's a mascot!" Bradshaw howled, his hands on her waist; holding her in the air.

"Shaw, put the-" Farooq stepped in front of Kane when the Big Red Machine tried getting to his sister. "I wouldn't." He cautioned, pointing to Midian who was casually carrying a flame thrower as if it were a vase of flowers. "She's not being hurt, just calm your big red ass down."

"Enough!" 'Taker roared, whirling around in time to see Bradshaw putting Lilith down. "No more threats with fire and NOBODY touches Lilith!"

To say she was mildly curious about just what Kane had done to make the Undertaker back down would have been an understatement. Lilith glanced at her brother speculatively, arching an eyebrow when he just stared down at her. "Do I dare ask?" She murmured quietly.

He just shook his head, taking her hand in his.

***

Which one was Matt Hardy again? Lilith looked between the worried brothers curiously, listening somewhat as they fretted over the upcoming match. She could feel Kane breathing beside, more than ready for this apparently.

Matt was the one with the brown hair and pale face.

She almost felt sorry for him, almost. If Kane's last match was any indication, this boy was in for a world of hurt.

Kane wasn't planning on hurting Matt to badly, just enough to send a message that he was not to be messed with. He squeezed Lilith's arm to let her know everything would be fine before taking position at the stage entrance.

"I'm going to shit myself." Matt groaned, watching Kane nervously. When Jeff plugged his nose and stepped aside, Matt almost slapped him."I didn't do it yet, moron!"

"Good, and when you do… try not to do out in the ring or in front of me."

Lilith almost choked on holding back laughter, shooting Kane an amused look. When his theme music hit, she sighed and stepped into spot behind him.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna fucking DIE…" Matt muttered under his breath as he watched the siblings walk out behind the curtain.

The match in itself was nothing special. It was more like a beat down, Kane was out to purposefully inflict damage, again. She wasn't surprised that Hardy was pussy footing around though, trying to take down Kane with quick; sneak attacks.

"Nice attempt, boy." She murmured when it seemed Kane was tiring of it and grabbed the young man by the throat. It was almost painful to watch as Matt Hardy went for the ride; the sound of him hitting the canvas thundering in her ears.

"That was fun." Kane whispered evilly when he was beside her, taking Lilith by the hand.

"You're really beginning to enjoy hurting people." She remarked calmly. Maybe all this time spent with the Undertaker was rubbing off on him or something.

Paul was waiting for the pair when they reached backstage. "Get your gear, children. We're leaving for the Ministry's house tonight." He said gleefully.

Kane and Lilith exchanged looks.

"You morons have a club house?"

"If you wish to call it that, then yes." 'Taker said from his place behind Paul, looking intently at Lilith before reluctantly shifting his gaze to Kane. "Very nice out there, you seem to be melding right into the Ministry."

Kane simply glared at him, pulling Lilith by.

Lilith waited until they were in the privacy of the dressing room before saying a word. "We're going to their house? Kane, this is beginning to get out of hand, love. I didn't come State-side to play follow the leader with a psychotic." She rubbed the heel of her hand against her forehead. "Why don't you come back to England with me? Just for a little while?"

"He would follow." Kane said quietly, no longer amused and stared down at her. "Patience."

Nodding curtly, she just picked up her duffel bag and disappeared into the adjacent bathroom. The damn itchy, constricting turtleneck was coming off. She emerged a few minutes later in a black velvet 'jogging' suit, hood up; not surprised to find Kane had changed into street clothes as well. "Shall we then?" She asked dryly, opening the door without waiting for an answer as she walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

When Lilith woke up, it was to sunlight assaulting her eyes. She vaguely remembered boarding the bus and trying to ignore the Ministry, finally falling asleep. After orientating herself, she realized she was staring at a mansion. "Dear God…" She muttered, instinctively reaching for Kane's hand as the rest of the Ministry brushed past them, off the bus.

Once they were outside the vehicle as well, she took in their surroundings better. She seen a graveyard and felt a pull to go explore it, adoring cemeteries. She had since she was a child. Though, given when she was, she reigned in her wants.

Kane was staring down at her, seeing the expression on her face and let go of her hand; patting her head. "You're safe." He said quietly, watching as 'Taker disappeared inside and knew he would sleep for the remainder of the day. Most of them were night owls, it came with the job. "Go on."

Nobody would mess with her, unless they wanted to die by fire in their bed.

Lilith didn't even get to thank him, Kane just walked away. Shrugging, she set her bag on a step before walking over to the graveyard; scaling the small iron fence easily. It was old and obviously no longer used by anyone but the people already buried.

She just walked around, examining the tombstones; noting how old they were. As the afternoon passed, she grew tired and sat down under an old willow tree; leaning against the trunk and closed her eyes.

She just needed a moment to rest…

***

She was sleeping.

'Taker stared down at Lilith, the moon that seeped through the willow branches casting odd shadows on her face. Shaking his head, he bent down to lift her in his arms; hesitating when he felt her nestling into his chest. He stepped out into the light, marveling at how innocent and serene she appeared while asleep.

"Beautiful one…" He murmured, lowering his head to brush his lips against her cheek.

***

"Good morning, Lily." Paul greeted when his daughter appeared in the kitchen the next morning. He was sitting at the old oak table, sipping a mug of coffee; his finished breakfast plate sitting off to the side of him. He appraised her thoughtfully, taking in the faded circles under her eyes. "Didn't sleep well?"

"No, Paul." She said in a monotone, pouring herself a cup of java.

"Can't you call me dad? Father at least?"

"Not bloody likely."

"Leave her alone." Kane said from the doorway; moving to stand behind Lilith.

'Taker joined them, arching an eyebrow at Paul.

Paul just shrugged, getting up and leaving the room.

"Kane, why didn't you just let me slit his throat when I had the chance?" She demanded, smiling in spite of herself when he snorted; taking note of the mask he wore today. His mouth and chin were visible, making her smile even wider.

Then her gaze moved onto 'Taker, who was wearing simply a pair of jeans. "Do you ever wear shirts when you're not working?"

She mentally slapped herself for blurting that one out, quickly glancing at Kane who's mouth was open in shock.

While she seemed embarrassed, 'Taker was more than slightly amused. "I've never really noticed, Lilith." He said slowly, trying not to smirk. Just to save her a bit of face, he walked out of the room.

Kane tapped her on the shoulder, shaking his head before following his brother.

Now she did smack herself, right in the middle of her forehead; wondering what in the Hell made her say that. No doubt Kane was going to drill her on it later. Lilith retreated to her bedroom with her coffee; wondering if she was losing her mind.

If it weren't for Kane, she would have left. She would have called her Auntie Enid to request a ticket home and never look back.

But she couldn't talk Kane into going with her and she wasn't leaving him.

Cursing loudly, she hurled what had to be an antique, black vase against a full length mirror. If not for Kane's insane brother they wouldn't even be in this disaster. She'd be in Greece by now with her friends, ending a Tour before joining Kane for a vacation.

Instead she was playing follow the bloody leader with a sociopath!

She nearly jumped out of her skin when her bedroom door came open with a crash; turning to find 'Taker standing there.

He took her in, the way her arms were folded defensively over her chest. The defiant look on her face and finally the mirror and what had been a vase. His green eyes narrowed. "Do you think this is amusing, Lilith?" He demanded, hardly believing she had dared to destroy HIS things. "If you want to leave so badly, then that's your decision. I have what I want and that's Kane in my Ministry. We'll keep him at bay, so go back to England and abandon him."

"Keep him at bay? He is NOT a dog, 'Taker." Lilith snapped, rounding on him; her own blue orbs blazing with fury, "He wouldn't even be in your Ministry if you hadn't forced my hand. The only reason I don't go back to England is because of Kane. He would probably try to kill you in your sleep and while I would find that amusing, I don't want him going back to the asylum."

He began laughing openly at her, shaking his head. "Is THAT right? You honestly think Kane would try killing me? That I wouldn't be able to stop him? You are delusional, sweetheart." He snorted. "He will only go back if doesn't obey me."

His arrogance astounded her, leaving Lilith momentarily speechless. She recovered quickly enough, mocking him by folding her arms over her own chest and cocked her head to the side; something she had picked up from Kane. "Is THAT right?" She echoed sarcastically. "I think Kane's already threatened you and that's why you've been playing the gentleman we both know you aren't. You're afraid of him. I would be too if I were you. If he ever decided to go on a mass murder spree, you'd be on his top five list."

"I think you're sadly mistaken, Lilith. If I wanted too, I could crush Kane like the bug he is." 'Taker stated as he stared down at her, his expression hardening. Bit by bit, he was slowly backing her toward the bed. "You know, you have this wall up, but sooner or later someone is going to come and knock it down. If you're not careful, you'll lose the most precious thing you have and that's this." He tapped her chest; just above her heart.

If possible, Lilith's frown deepened.

"I'm not who you think I am. You don't even know me yet you judge me, based off of what you've heard."

Lilith waited until he was out of the room before grabbing her hair and pulling in frustration. He was playing mind games with her and she knew it. The sad part was, they made SENSE! Though she knew her judgment wasn't faulty, she'd seen firsthand what he would do to get what he wanted.

Oh sure, she didn't know him at all.

***

"'Taker, how much longer are you going to keep her here?" Paul asked later in the day when it was just the two of them. "She's like her mother, when she reaches the breaking point; she'll explode."

He knew this first hand as Lilith seemed to be the spitting image of her mother. And her mother, God rest her poor soul, had tried to murder him. Hence the divorce and him returning back to the States.

"As long as she wishes, Paul. I'm not keeping her against her will. Do you see metal rods on her window?" 'Taker contradicted with a raised eyebrow; going over paperwork at his desk in the study. "She can leave tonight if she wants, but Kane stays."

Paul wanted to get Lilith out of there for several reasons. First and foremost, Kane would never be unleashed to his full potential as long as she was around to prevent it. Originally, he had tried recruiting his daughter to persuade Kane to work with the Ministry with said potential being used, but that hadn't worked.

While they had achieved the goal of getting Kane, Lilith was now in the way. Secondly, if something were to happen to her, Kane would probably go berserk on them all.

"I'll send her home tonight." He said finally.

"No, you will not."

Paul recoiled when 'Taker stood up from his chair; seeming to suck all the air from the room.

His green eyes flashed dangerously as he surveyed the little man. "If you so much as HINT that you want her gone to anyone else, it will be the LAST thing you ever do, Paul."

Paul listened as 'Taker's heavy footfalls rounded the desk and then out the door, standing there trying not to piss himself. When he recovered somewhat, he groaned.

Not his 'Taker… no. His Phenom couldn't be in love. Not with his daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"Kane, if you want supper anytime soon; you'll stop eating the foot before I even cook it!" Lilith shrieked, whacking her brother with a spoon when he went to dip his fingers in a bowl of sauce she was working on. She had noticed it was fend for yourself around here and decided she would start cooking for her and her brother opposed to raiding the cupboards and hoping for the best.

"Hungry." Kane growled, holding his fingers from where the spoon had gotten him and glared at her. Though he did sit down and not make a second attempt.

'Taker walked into the kitchen in time to see drop down, shaking his hand and tilted his head slightly; glancing at Lilith who was standing with her back to the door, over the oven. "What did you do to him?" He demanded, a hint of amusement in his tone.

She whirled around, blue eyes narrowing.

He listened as she curtly explained what had happened, trying not to smile. "So you need dear little sister to cook for you, brother?" He chided, sitting down beside Kane.

Kane narrowed his eyes as well.

"I'm cooking for him and myself." Lilith snapped, whacking 'Taker with the spoon next; almost smiling at the startled expression that crossed his face. "If you can go away and leave us in peace, I'll even let you have some." She shot Kane a warning glance when he reached for the bowl of tomatoes. "Don't even think about it, love."

'Taker was still a bit shocked she had actually struck him with that utensil, finally shaking his head to snap himself out of it. Growling softly, he got up to walk over to her; wrapping an arm around her waist.

Lilith tensed, feeling him pulling her back so their bodies were aligned. Before she could say anything, the spoon was taken from her hand and she turned to watch him sample the sauce that now coated it.

"Delicious." He purred, sliding the handle back in her hand.

Kane stared at his brother broodingly, watching him walk out of the kitchen and then glanced at Lilith.

Lilith was blushing as red as the tomatoes. "I wonder if they had rat poison in here…" She muttered, considering fixing 'Taker's plate personally.

Her momentary stun was replaced with a frown and agitation as the Ministry began shuffling into the kitchen. "Get the bloody hell out!"

Bradshaw ducked as a pot came flying at him. "But it smells so good!"

She threw a knife at Paul when he was dumb enough to try sidling up behind her, hand outstretched towards the oven.

"EVERYONE OUT!"

All eyes snapped to 'Taker before the minions scattered like rats.

Which left the kitchen empty save her and Kane, leaving Lilith to cook in peace. She recruited Kane into helping her, and even let him sample the dessert she had made. A rich chocolate cake that she set aside on the counter to cool down.

They had just set at the table with their freshly made plates when someone rapped on the doorframe; both siblings looking over.

"Christian." Kane told her at her quizzical look.

Christian nodded, offering a hesitant smile when Lilith looked at him. "I'm here for the Undertaker's plate." He said quietly.

She gestured to the counter. "Rat poison free."

He snorted.

Kane refused to eat until Christian was out of the kitchen. He still wore his mask –the one that left his mouth open- but he wasn't comfortable eating in front of anyone but Lilith, even with it on.

When it was just them, they ate in companionable silence; the tinkling of silverware across plates the only sound.

Lilith let the Ministry have what was left after Kane had taken what he wanted, saying goodnight to her brother before heading upstairs.

"Viscera, get your hand out of the damn cake!"

It was definitely time for bed, she thought.

***

She was in the shower.

'Taker listened to the sound of the water, nodding to himself as he surveyed the bedroom. It was tidy, and he noticed nothing else of his had been broken. If not for the panties laying on top of her bag which rested in a chair, he would have thought this room was unoccupied.

Powder blue, silk panties. They were the ones she had been wearing that night in the hotel room. He smirked as several deliciously evil thoughts flickered through his mind.

***

Lilith emerged from the shower in a gray robe; toweling her long hair dry. She sank down on the bed and frowned; inhaling deeply. It smelled like the Undertaker in here, though that was her overactive imagination running rampant no doubt.

It was his house. It smelled like him period.

As much as she hated him, she was attracted to him as well. Not that she would ever admit that outside her own mind.

She frowned, coming out of her reverie when her gaze finally focused on her bag. Biting her lower lip, she got up and padded over to the chair; lifting the bag and then even peered beneath the seat. After rifling through the duffel, she let out a frustrated shriek. "Who the bloody hell stole my knickers?!"

It wasn't hard to realize something was gone as she kept everything usually in one place. Not to mention she was working on a limited wardrobe. In fact, she was fixing to pull on a tee shirt of her brother's that would undoubtedly serve as a dress since her clothes were all being washed.

"Everything okay?" Christian asked, gently pushing the already cracked door open.

"Fantastic."

"Move along, brother." Edge said, pushing Christian away from the door; only to stop himself; his eyes taking in the robe she wore and licked his lips before being shoved as well. By Kane.

Christian dragged Edge off, before they got hurt.

Snorting, Kane stepped into the room, watching as Lilith stood up and began pacing. "Who needs to die?" He demanded gruffly.

"I will most definitely let you know when I find out myself." She promised, slipping into the bathroom long enough to pull on the tee shirt he had loaned her, mentally adding Edge to the list of people to maim when she finally lost her mind. "What's on your mind, big brother?" She asked when she walked back out, flashing him a small smile to let him know everything was okay.

"The Undertaker."

Somehow, she had already known that. "What about him?"

"He's playing games with you." And he sincerely hoped she didn't fall for them. He knew his sister wasn't ignorant or stupid, but this was 'Taker and he was very persuasive.

"I know, Kane." She said softly, reaching out to take his hand and squeezed; staring up at him. "Trust me, I know. He plays his games well but I'm prepared." She rested her head against his shoulder. "Don't worry about me, I'll be alright. It's you I'm worried about."

No way in Hades would she ever confide her thoughts to him, that'd only make him worry all the more.

Sighing, Kane wrapped his arms around Lilith; kissing the top of her head. She was the only person who understood him. They were one in the same, not just because they shared the same blood line.

***

Paul was having a trip down memory lane. He was remembering Kane and 'Taker's mother specifically. He had had an affair with her, remembering Kane being born and the woman going insane when she realized the baby wasn't her husband's.

Snorting; he next recalled how after the fire he had taken Kane and deposited him in an institution before fleeing the country. He had met Lilith's mother and been happy for about nine years with his little family. At least until Lily's mother had discovered what he was truly like and tried to murder him.

When that hadn't panned out, she'd killed herself. Which left Lilith in the care of relatives.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Okay, I *think* I'm over my bronchitis. Sorry for the long delay in chapters, I've been sick for pretty much the entire month of October, blah. I'm feeling loads better now and trying to ease my way back into writing. So... without further delay, some 'Taker and Lilith coming! ^^_

**CHAPTER 8**

Sometime after sunset Lilith woke up from a nap she hadn't planned on taking. After orientating herself, she headed downstairs; not believing how quiet it was. Normally half the house was awake at this hour, the silence was a bit unnerving.

When she found Edge and Christian playing cards in the kitchen, she offered them a tentative smile. "Hello." She murmured quietly.

Christian returned the smile, watching as she got herself a glass of water.

"It's quiet tonight."

"Everyone's doing their own thing." Edge replied, his eyes on Christian. A second later he was groaning when Christian slapped his hand. "Damn it, bro."

"Slap jack!" Christian crowed with a grin, followed by a grunt when he was shoved out of his chair. "Damn it, Edge."

Edge smirked.

Lilith watched them curiously, wondering what they were playing. When Christian explained the game, she almost laughed at the childish quality of it. Instead she wound up playing with them.

"Damn it!" She cursed when her hand was whacked.

"You have to be quicker than that, Lily."

"Christian, do not call me that."

"Lil?"

She slapped his hand.

Edge watched her admiringly, his eyes taking her in before she brought him out of his naughty thoughts by bringing her fist down on his hand. Letting out a yelp, he pulled his hand to his chest; now glaring at her. "Did you have to do that so damn hard?"

She nodded.

"Next time, don't eyeball her like she's a piece of meat, bro." Christian admonished with a snort.

"Chris, go suck an egg."

"Like a piece of meat? What the bloody hell does that mean?" Lilith demanded, arching an eyebrow when Edge got up and procured a bottle of something red from a cupboard before setting it down on the table.

"Never mind, Lilith." Christian accepted the glass his brother handed him, eyeing Lilith as she hesitantly took one; toasting her. "Let's play a new game."

She followed suit, tossing it down and then winced, beginning to cough harshly; banging a hand against her chest. She growled when they both laughed at her, watching as Edge refilled her glass. "Let's play gin then."

"Gin? Are you serious?" Edge stared at her for a moment, forcibly reminded of her brother Kane when she cocked her head to the side; looking completely serious. "Alright then." He downed his glass, watching as she shuffled the cards.

"Well look what we got here, Rooq!"

They all turned in their seats to stare at the Acolytes.

"Hey sweetheart, mind if we get in on this deal?" Bradshaw asked, already taking a seat next to Lilith, Farooq dropping down on her other side.

Edge and Christian both groaned.

"Were not playing for money." Edge said flatly.

"Who said anythin' about money?" Bradshaw smirked down at her. "I was thinkin' bout playing strip poker."

Christian's drink came squirting out his nose.

"Damn." Farooq grunted, shaking his head disgustedly.

Lilith had snorted her own drink, though nothing came spewing out mercifully. "No." She said firmly. She was wearing Kane's tee shirt still and while it hung past her knees, she wore only a bra and panties underneath; she wasn't playing any stripping games. "Considering the odds are far greater for a man to wind up naked before me, Bradshaw," She began musingly. "I'd assume you're attracted to young; blond men."

Edge and Christian both paled.

Clearing his throat, Bradshaw shook his head. "Deal the cards honey, we'll play whatever you want."

"Thank God…" Christian sighed in relief. "What are we playing?"

"Gin, dumbass." Edge grunted, waving a hand in front of his face when Bradshaw and Farooq both lit up cigars. "Must you?"

They both stared at him threateningly.

"So," Christian cleared his throat. "How do we play gin?"

After explaining how to play, Lilith dealt the cards. She kept drinking and drinking but her glass never seemed to empty. Finally, after the fifth hand had been dealt, she shook her head. "I think I need to go have a lie down." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"How much of this stuff have you given her?" Farooq demanded, eyeing the bottle curiously and took a sniff. He had waved off the brother's offers of a drink, not trusting their red liquid in the least. "What the hell is this?"

"Bloodwyne, we drink it all the time."

"You two are freaks, she is not."

Before he could defend them, Edge was interrupted by the Undertaker walking into the kitchen; paling.

It took 'Taker seconds to realize the situation; his green eyes taking in the bottle; the three glasses and then Lilith. He caught her before she slid from her chair and hit the floor; pulling her up into his arms; eyes narrowed as he surveyed his Ministry.

Bradshaw and Farooq pointed to the brothers.

"Grab them." He ordered coldly, glancing down at Lilith; frowning when he seen red staining her lips. "What did you give her?"

"'Taker, it won't hurt her!" Christian shrieked, struggling against Farooq. "We'd never give her anything that would hurt her!"

"It's just ecstasy in a bottle, M'Lord, please!" Edge pleaded, not wanting his back whipped to shreds.

"'Taker?" Lilith whispered, licking her lips. "I think I'm either drunk or high."

And that's where concern stopped and pure evil took over. Trying his damndest not to smirk, 'Taker nodded for the blonds to be released; his attention firmly on the delectable woman in his arms. "Go back to your games, I have business to attend too." He chuckled darkly, already carrying her up the stairs.

Paul flattened himself against the wall the best he could, watching his Phenom pass with wide eyes. "'Taker, you can't-" He groaned when he got an elbow to his jaw.

Interfering bastard.

Gently, he laid Lilith down on his bed; watching for a moment as she snuggled down into the comforter before going to shut and lock the door. Kane was asleep as far as he knew but he wasn't risking it either. "Are you alright, Lilith?" He asked, turning and staring at her, concern on his face and in his tone.

"Yeah…" She murmured, stretching luxuriously; her arms over her head and popped an eye open. "Wow." She breathed when she seen him, staring at his tattooed arms; each one standing out and vying for her attention. Absentmindedly, she began stroking the blanket beneath her just because the fabric felt good to the touch.

She was definitely out of it.

_Like I wouldn't leave a cliff hanger?_

Almost chortling, 'Taker walked over to sit on the edge of the bed, watching her intently. "What is it?" He asked softly, not moving to touch her, hardly believing how easy this was going to be. He didn't need to touch her. She would initiate things for him and he was going to enjoy every single moment of it.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Lilith was on her knees, her head lowered to examine the Undertaker's arms. She traced a finger over the numerous tattoos. "I can see every little detail." She murmured.

It was like her vision had improved or something, every little thing stood out. Her sense of touch had heightened and everything felt good, maybe a little too good. She had forgotten about being drunk or stoned, she was too busy absorbing everything.

'Taker stared down at her, not missing the gleam in her eyes and backed away from the bed. He couldn't take advantage of her like this.

What was wrong with him? He had her!

He had her right there in his bed and she was fawning over him, but he was running away!

Growling, he ran his hands through his ink black hair; blinking as Lilith got off the bed and approached him. "Lilith, listen, you need to lie down."

She shook her head.

"Come on, lie down. You need to rest and sleep this off."

"But your hair…" She said, reaching up to thread her hands in his loose hair; winding her fingers in the tresses and sighed when she felt the silky texture against her palms. "It feels so good."

He was losing resolve, rapidly.

For a moment, Lilith looked confused as she stared at him. "I hate you, you know that right?" She said in a moment's clarity, before going back to playing with his hair.

'Taker's green eyes narrowed slightly at that. "You hate me yet you want me." He snorted knowingly, watching her blue eyes fly up to meet his; sneering down at her.

She hesitated.

Which was all the incentive he needed to grip her firmly by her upper arms; pulling her body flush with his. Not giving her time to say anything, he bent down until their lips met.

She did hate him but damn it her body wasn't cooperating with her mind. Lilith mentally promised herself she would never drink with Edge and Christian ever again. "I do hate you." She insisted between kisses, unable to stop herself from returning them. "I hate what you do to me and how you make me feel."

Great, now her mouth wasn't working either.

Chuckling softly against her lips, he ran a hand down to her backside; smirking when he felt her jump. "What else?" He murmured, beginning to back her towards the bed.

"I-"

"Kane, no!" Came Paul's shriek from outside the door. "Kane! Put it down, don't break the door!"

They both froze as Paul let out a high pitched squeal, something obviously scaring him.

"Kane?" Lilith whispered, pulling away from 'Taker. "Kane, get me out of here!" She shouted while she had a moment's sanity, mentally adding '_before I do something completely insane'_.

'Taker promptly let go of her, watching her fall to the bed. The little bitch. Her lips were swollen from his kisses, her eyes glimmering with apparently unwanted desire. He listened to the scuffle now going on outside the door, hearing the Acolytes fighting Kane and knew they wouldn't threaten him with fire.

No, this time they would use a sedative. A new mandate he had put into effect. After all, he couldn't have his house accidentally burnt down if Kane decided to go off the deep end, or perhaps disobey, now could he?

Glancing down at Lilith, his lips curved into a smirk when silence fell in the hallway. There would be no more interruptions, of that he was sure. With that thought in mind, he moved so he was hovering over her.

"Please, no!" Lilith pleaded, trying to keep herself from responding to his advances. The bloodwyne coursing through her was corrupting her completely. "I'm not myself, please, don't."

There her hands went, back to exploring that broad chest; working their way up to wrap around his neck, now only if she could get control of them and try to choke him.

Slowly, 'Taker pulled back, knowing despite of her actions she was scared. Growling his frustration, he pushed away from her and put space between them. This wasn't her, it was that damn drink his moron followers had given her. "Get out." He ordered gruffly. When she didn't immediately run out of the room like he had expected, he snorted. "Do it Lilith, before I change my mind."

She ran like the hounds of hell were after her, tears streaming down her face. She had almost made it to her room when she was caught in someone's arms. "Christian?"

"Ssh. I told Kane where to find you." He whispered, knowing that was base treason against the Undertaker but at the same time not about to let her get hurt because he had let her drink something she couldn't handle. "Kane's in the basement, sedated."

***

"To your room, Christian." Paul ordered when he seen the young man sitting with Lilith besides the sleeping Kane. He waited until the boy had disappeared up the steps before sitting beside her. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked awkwardly.

"No." She whispered, stroking her brother's hand.

***

When the Acolytes told him what Christian had done, 'Taker simply brushed it off with a shake of his head. He didn't care, the boy had technically… done the right thing, as disgusting as that might seem. He dismissed the pair and waited until the door was closed behind them before taking a deep breath and instantly regretted it.

The room smelled of her.

He knew he would not be sleeping much this night.

"Come in." He sighed when he heard the second knock of the night, not surprised when Paul came in.

"Send them away, 'Taker." Paul said flatly. "This isn't working and someone is going to get hurt. Most likely that someone will be Lily." He was feeling a tad bit disturbed because she had actually cried in front of him.

Granted it was quiet crying, he wouldn't have even known it if he hadn't seen the tears running down her cheeks.

'Taker's green eyes narrowed to slits. "Are you growing soft on me, Paul?" He demanded. "You are weak and pathetic, I do not need nor want that in my Ministry. You figure out where your loyalties lie or you will suffer my displeasure."

Paul had been with 'Taker a long time and was still scared of the man but held his ground, trembling a little. "No, I'm not the one who's going soft. YOU are, 'Taker. You've wanted her from day one and you had the chance. You LET her go. Now let them both go. Kane's not worth her destroying you, because she is."

"Destroying me?" 'Taker raised a slow eyebrow, taking one step forward. "You THINK she's destroying me?" His voice was raising dangerously, anger appearing on his face. "She can leave, Kane stays."

That would have to do.

Paul wasted no time in rousing the Acolytes, sending them to fetch Lilith while he gathered her things. "Get her out of here." He said flatly, ignoring the expression on her face as she struggled in Bradshaw's arms. "Send her back to England. GO!"

"No!" Lilith screamed. "Kane! Father, please!"

He shut the door behind them, breathing heavily. She had called him father. "It's for your own good." He muttered, sighing in relief when he heard the car roaring away.

'Taker watched from his bedroom window as the car drove off, carrying Lilith far away from him and pressed his hand against the cold window pane. She was gone now, and he could feel the coldness taking over him until nothing was left but simply the Undertaker, all traces of the man he had shown he could be disappearing.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"Lily, darling, you've barely touched your tea."

Lilith smiled at her Aunt Enid, the smile did not reach her eyes however. "I'm sorry, I was just reading the paper." She apologized softly, folding it in half and set the paper aside. She reached for her tea cup, sipping it. She had been back in England for three months.

Her Aunt had tried to get her out, tried suggesting she resume her Tour but she had refused. She didn't want to do anything. She had tried calling Kane only to get Paul, who in turn had told her to forget her brother as he had already forgotten her.

"The WWF is in town, would you like to go?" Enid offered, knowing Lilith's half-brother was a wrestler. She knew something had happened when Lilith had gone to the States, she just didn't know what.

Lilith hesitated.

***

Lilith wasn't sure why she was here, why she had allowed her aunt to talk her into attending this event. This was a mistake. She had sat in her front row seat and hardly paid attention to the show. She was on the verge of just calling it a night and going home when Kane's music hit, causing her to both flinch and stand up at the same time.

Would Kane recognize her? Would he notice her there in blue jeans and a white button up blouse, looking so different from her usual black gowns? She chewed on her lower lip, trying not to frown as she watched both her brother and their father walk out onto the stage.

This wasn't her Kane though. This was… someone else, someone who scared the hell out of her. She noted the walk he stalked to the ring, looking so dangerous; his every gesture filled with rage and hatred. Paul, she noted, seemed pleased with whatever it was he had brought out in Kane, which only disgusted her.

Her attention was once more pulled to the stage when the Undertaker appeared, a man much bigger than both he and Kane standing right behind him. She barely listened to a word Paul Bearer said, trying her best not to stare at the Undertaker, the man who had made her and Kane's lives Hell.

But she couldn't look away either.

Finally, she tore her gaze away, glancing at Kane who nodded his head towards the stage; frowning. It dawned on her that she was witnessing some kind of betrayal when the Undertaker's 'partner' suddenly attacked him from behind. Shaking her head, she stood up; trying to see better.

Laughing, Paul Bearer got out of the ring as the fight was brought down the rampway, his sharp eyes landing on Lilith. "Lily?"

She hesitated.

"Kane, Lily is here!"

Kane's head whipped around, distracted from kicking the Undertaker; his gaze landing on her.

Lilith had never been afraid of her brother before. She was now, though she couldn't look away from him either as he approached her.

"You left me." He growled angrily from beneath his mask, reaching out to grab a handful of her black hair.

She let out a scream of pain when he flipped her over the guard rail; landing hard on the floor.

Shoving Paul away from him, Kane stared down at his sister. "I trusted you!" He shouted at her, trembling with rage from head to toe.

Seconds later he had lifted her from the floor only to hurl her backwards into the barricade. His anger satiated, he returned to his assault on the Undertaker, taking a chair with him.

Lilith groaned, seeing double at the moment. She could hear screaming, some of it sounding like Paul and the unmistakable sounds of a chair being brandished. Then she seen large boots in her line of vision, her head resting on the mats, not wanting to move her head was in so much agony.

Dimly, she could hear Paul Bearer explaining to Kane how she hadn't wanted to leave, that it was the Undertaker who had forced her to go, how she had fought the Acolytes to stay.

Only Paul Bearer knew which part of that was the lie.

When Kane heard those words, he snapped all over again; beginning to hammer away on his brother with the chair; tears of anguish in his eyes. "YOU TOOK HER FROM ME!" He bellowed, not caring about the fans, or the stunned silence that had taken over the arena.

Paul shook his head, watching as Kane vented before finally exiting the ring, seemingly oblivious to anything but whatever was going on inside his head. He glanced down at his daughter and gestured Wight over. "Grab her." He ordered.

Sighing, Wight lifted the woman up.

"Take her to the trainer's, I'll speak with Kane."

"Yes, sir." He said gruffly.

Lilith was dimly aware of being carried, trying to keep her eyes closed; willing the pain in her head to go away. She finally felt herself being laid down, followed by footsteps going away from her.

Wight had better things to do than babysit.

"Alright, let's have a look at your head…" Came a woman's voice, followed by gentle hands probing her skull.

"GODDAMN IT!"

Both women jumped at the dulcet tones of the Undertaker, his voice soon followed by his massive body bursting into the room only to fall to his knees; blood streaming down his face and blinding him.

"WHERE IS HE?"

"'Taker, stop it!" The trainer snapped. "I'm trying too-"

Lilith groaned, placing a hand on her head as she slowly sat up.

"Miss, just lie down, I'm sure Kane will come back for you. 'Taker, calm down!"

"Lilith?!" His head shot up in disbelief, blinking and wiping the blood from his eyes. When the trainer tried approaching him, he all but tossed the woman out of the room, slowly pushing himself to his feet. "I'm not going to hurt you…"

Lilith was getting onto her own feet, putting the bed between them.

"Fuck…" He grunted, reassuming his kneeling position; dizziness overtaking everything else.

Swallowing hard, Lilith stared at him wide eyed. "You need medical attention, 'Taker." She whispered hoarsely, easily side stepping him as she skirted around towards the door. "I'm getting that medic." She pushed open the door and almost screamed when she seen Kane, knowing instinctively he wasn't there for her.

He was there to finish what he had started with his brother.

"Kane, no! NO, he's done! You've beaten him love, please. Let's go." She pleaded, placing her hands on his chest; trying to push him out the door. "Kane, let's go home, you've won, alright?"

"No, I've only just begun, Lilith." He replied harshly, not even looking at her but past her at his brother; who was down and injured. "Don't you understand? Now is the time to finish him." He tried pushing her aside, only to get a shove from her in return. "You're protecting HIM?!"

She hesitated.

"Move, Lilith, or you'll suffer the same as him." He threatened darkly.

Now how in the Hell was she supposed to decide? Move or be crushed?

Let 'Taker probably be murdered or beaten to hell and back?

"Kane, please." She tried one more time. "You. Have. Broken. Him. Just let it go before his mistakes consume YOUR life, please!"

Eyes narrowing dangerously, Kane finally stepped away. "Don't come near me again, we're done Lilith." He said coldly, giving her a once over before storming away. He would finish the job another day, when his sister wasn't acting like a complete idiot.

"Lilith…" 'Taker whispered from behind, his green eyes meeting her tear filled sapphire orbs when she whirled around. "I never wanted… you to leave…"

She stared down at him, her face blank except for the pain in her eyes. "The only reason I didn't let him kill you is before you're not worth him losing his freedom." She said emotionlessly, gesturing the medic into the room before walking out.

"Lily!"

Lilith picked up a metal chair from against the wall and bashed her father with it. "You destroy EVERYTHING, don't you?" She snarled. "Your lies have cost us all, Paul." She tossed the chair on his prostrate form and continued on her way out.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

After the betrayal, 'Taker disappeared.

Which suited Lilith just fine as she had stayed on the road, trying to reason with her brother only to be threatened and occasionally shoved around several times. She wound up traveling with Edge and Christian, becoming their helper of sorts.

Kane continued terrorizing the WWF, livid at his brother's sudden departure from the company. He was angry at the world, angry that he hadn't been able to finish the job, angry with Lilith.

He took his anger out on every opponent in the ring. It was so brutal that the Superstars started telling the higher ups they wouldn't wrestle him any longer, it wasn't wrestling anyways, it was a war.

Kane didn't care though. He didn't care about anything.

One such night, Lilith was busy mending a pair of Christian's tights when an aide called her out into the hallway. She listened to the frantic man before groaning. "Kane won't listen to me!" She said angrily, cursing when he insisted she tried to talk Kane out of destroying the building; which apparently he was doing quite well.

Reluctantly, she followed the trail of destruction to her brother; halting when she seen him and swallowed hard. "Kane?"

"What?" He growled, his back to her; tense from head to toe with his fists clenched tightly at his sides. He didn't trust her and refused to let his guard down. "What do you want Lilith?"

"Kane…"

"I told you, I don't want you here. Go back to England."

Lilith moved cautiously until she was standing in front of him, her eyes pleading with him. "Kane, please, just stop. I will not go back to England, not until things are right between us again. I never wanted to leave you, Paul had the Acolytes drag me from the house; kicking and screaming. The only reason I stopped you from killing 'Taker is because I don't want his blood on your hands. He's not worth it. He's not worth you losing your freedom again."

She then did something either very brave or very foolish and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Please, Kane, if you want me to choose, I'll always choose you. Just forgive me."

Kane was now battling with himself, wanting to shove her away but… he couldn't. He loved her. She was his sister, his best friend… his only friend it seemed. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him; kissing the top of her head. "Lilith… I'm sorry…" He murmured. "I forgive you."

Tears slid down her face at those words and she inhaled raggedly. Smiling, she pulled her head away to look up at him. "Thank you."

Paul watched from a distance, careful to stay out of sight; having witnessed the entire thing and scowled. His lies were out in the open for everyone and now he was the target. He slipped from the arena, knowing it was time to move on.

***

A year had passed and things changed… People changed.

Especially the man walking into the arena. No longer was he the dark entity that had terrorized the WWF for so long, he wasn't the Undertaker. He was the man, he was simply Mark Calaway. He was ready for this, for his return; more than ready.

He inhaled deeply, savoring the familiar scents that greeted him and pushed through another door; into a wide corridor.

Her laughter reached him through the frenzy that was the backstage of the WWE and he found himself instinctively looking for her; his green eyes hidden behind a pair of black sunglasses that he didn't need to wear inside but wouldn't take off anyway.

Lilith hadn't changed much over the year, except her hair was longer; now reaching just beneath her delectable backside. He almost smirked as he watched her try to run from someone, the urge fading when he seen Kane scooping her up over his shoulder.

"Kane, put me down!" She giggled, waving to someone over her brother's back. "Sorry Edge!"

"Kane, just one date!" Edge called through the crowd, laughing as Kane flipped him off.

"You're not good enough for her boy." Kane called back, not letting her down. He smirked when she started kicking and screaming for Edge to save her, laughing when the boy didn't. Smart choice. "Fine." He grumbled good-naturedly, setting her down on her feet.

Which is when the people parted, silence taking over the once noisy hal.

The Phenom was back; standing there taking in the scene with a blank face. But he looked… different.

He wore a pair of blue jeans, a black button down shirt that had the sleeves cut off, though the shirt wasn't buttoned. A heavy silver chain dangled from his neck, an earring in his ear. Heavy black steel toed boots and black fingerless gloves completed the… look.

And his hair… it was longer than ever, but… it was also a dark red color.

This was not the Undertaker at all.

"Holy shit, is that…"

"It can't be…"

"Is it really?"

Lilith felt Kane pulling her against his side and peered over heads, inhaling sharply when 'Taker appeared before them then walked by, not believing the change in his appearance. She heard the low growl from Kane and sighed with relief when he didn't pursue his brother. She knew some things were hard to let go.

"Come on, Kane." She urged, tugging his hand. "Let's go, you have a match to prepare for and I have to go see if Janet needs me tonight." She had started assisting the costume and make-up people.

Nodding silently, Kane let his sister drag him off; refusing to let his guard down no matter how much of a change his brother seemed to have made, at least appearance wise. He was still the Lord of Darkness, always would be, blue jeans and red hair would never change that.

Lilith parted ways with Kane shortly after reaching his dressing room, heading to Janet. She groaned when a stack of clothes were placed in her arms with instructions to deliver. One by one she found the stars she needed and passed off the costumes. She frowned at the last one, a heavy leather trench coat that was the bane of her arms at the moment and moaned pitifully when she read the name taped to it.

Finding his room wasn't hard, it was the room everyone avoided; nobody sure yet as to 'Taker nature. Was he a changed man or still the demonic presence that had shadowed the Fed for years?

Reluctantly, she knocked.

"Come in."

Heaving a sigh, she pushed open the door; hesitating when she seen him.

He was shadow boxing in nothing but his jeans, his black shirt carelessly tossed over a wooden bench; sweat glistening on his shoulder blades.

Mark froze, inhaling deeply and squared his shoulders as he slowly turned around.

Lilith.

Only one woman smelled like summer rain and lilacs all at the same time.

He took in her own change of appearance. He remembered a woman who wore nothing but black dresses. This woman was in a pair of sneakers, faded blue jeans and a white beater; a good if not somewhat different look for her. He seen she was holding his coat and arched an eyebrow.

Lilith cleared her throat uncomfortably, unable to stop herself from raking her eyes over him and moved to the bench, carefully laying out the coat. "Janet adjusted it for you." She whispered, backing towards the door. She fiddled with her hair nervously. "If it's too short, I can take it back for another adjustment."

He hadn't missed how scared she appeared to be, stifling a chuckle as he walked over to pick the duster up; nodding his approval. "Thank you, darlin'." He drawled, taking a slow step towards her, green orbs meeting blue. "You don't have to be afraid of me, Lilith. I'm not the same man I once was."

"'Taker…"

"Mark. My name is Mark."

"Fine, Mark." She said, her voice turning to steel. "I'm not afraid of you, I'm afraid of what Kane would do if he knew I was here. It took me months to calm him down. If… if you have any thoughts about getting revenge on him, forget them." A pleading note crept into her tone. "Because I couldn't stop him again, I wouldn't stop him. I won't ever choose you over him again."

"I've let it go, I suggest he do the same." He said calmly, not surprised by the doubt on her face. "I'm not askin' you to choose me over anyone, hell… you don't even have to talk to me. Stop worryin', I'll leave you both alone."

"Good." She nodded her head, satisfied, and stepped out of the room; letting the door close behind her. A second later she screamed. "Damn you, Edge! You about gave me a bloody heart attack!"

"Bloodwyne, dinner and me, how about it?"

"You don't give up, do you?" She arched an eyebrow, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I thought you LIKED me. Or was it just the wyne?"

She literally snapped her teeth at him. "FYI, when you're not trying to get back in my pants, you're okay. The wyne was a mistake I made, especially knowing how it affects me. So quit it, one time deal and it shouldn't even count you tosser because I was out of my ruddy mind."

He pouted.

"Better give it up bro before Kane rearranges your features for you." Christian said from behind, watching as Lilith walked away. Of course if Kane ever found out Lilith and Edge had had one drunken night together, he'd probably do more than rearrange Edge's face.

He sighed and patted his brother on the shoulder; glancing at the nameplate on the door beside them; frowning.

The Undertaker was back.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Lilith made her way to Kane's dressing room after finishing with Janet, smiling brightly when she walked through the door though she was planning on disemboweling Edge if he didn't let her alone.

One time, once!

And he had hounded her ever since, and it had been a year ago when she had been depressed so it shouldn't count.

"You're smirking." She commented when she seen her brother; loving the mask he wore as it let her read him easier; especially as his lips could be seen.

Kane rolled his eyes at her as he sat down on the bench. "I was thinking about asking Vince to give me a feud with 'Taker." He held his hand up when her eyes widened, a slow smirk spreading across his quite visible lips. "This is the perfect opportunity to get our revenge, sis. You and I both know it. Let's end him for good this time!"

Blinking, she could only stare at him. Feud? End him? Are- are you sure, love?" She asked quietly, not surprised when he nodded. "Okay. But how, I don't think he wants to feud with you, what do you have that he wants?"

Kane looked at her pointedly, then purposefully gave her a very thorough once over.

She frowned at that, hugging her arms to her body. "Yes, I'm female. I'm also your sis- ohhh."

"Exactly." He chuckled darkly, standing up so he was towering over her; running a finger down her cheek as he stared into her eyes. "He screwed around with us, it's time to return the favor, Lilith. You can get inside his head and make him vulnerable."

She could only stare up at him, her blue eyes widening even more.

"You do anything you can to mess with his mind, Lilith."

"Anything?" She echoed, frowning when he just nodded. "Absolutely ANYTHING? Because I'm with you on this Kane, but I am… not a whore for you to prostitute out just for revenge. Understand?"

"Did I say you had to sleep with him, Lilith?" Kane demanded, now sounding frustrated. "No. I just want you to sweet talk him, get in his head and make him THINK you want him."

Inhaling deeply, she clenched her fists and returned his piercing stare. "Alright, say I sweet talk him into believing I do want him, what the bloody hell is there to stop him from taking me?" She nearly snarled, remembering all too well the night he almost had; wondering if he could exert that kind of control again.

"You seen him." Kane was practically cackling now. "He won't force himself on you, he's not the lord of darkness anymore, Lilith. He's Mark Calaway, a moron with a heart. He's weak and pathetic, he'll be easy pickings for you."

Lilith personally thought Kane's smile was a bit scary as it didn't reach his cold, calculating eyes.

She was also on the verge of panicking as he was backing her up, wincing when her back hit the wall. "Kane, you're beginning to scare me." She said calmly, searching for some sign of her brother in those eyes. How could he change so fast? Just hours ago they had been laughing and teasing each other, now he looked insane. "I'll do it, just… calm down, okay?"

"I'm calm, Lilith." He promised, pulling her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you for helping me with this."

She simply nodded.

Kissing her brow, he smiled again before walking out of the room; the smile fading. He was going to have a little talk with McMahon. His sister was the perfect pawn for this game of chess.

Lilith was Mark's weakness.

"I think it may be time to get him laid." Lilith muttered, swallowing her pride and stepped out into the hallway; squaring her shoulders.

It was time to take Janet up on that make-up her boss had been offering for months now. If she had to play the seduction game, she should probably look the part.

And she was thoroughly regretting by the time the overly gleeful Janet got through with her. In an hour she had been transformed from just a jeans and a tank top girl into a woman with full pouting lips; smoky, bedroom eyes and a black jersey dress.

"I didn't think you'd go this far." She groaned when she seen herself, trying to balance on her precariously dangerous high heels.

Janet began laughing. "As many times as I've asked too… are you insane? Like I'd pass this up."

"You wench."

Janet just chuckled, shaking her head.

***

Mark was running high on adrenaline. His return had gone off better than expected. Now it was time to either go to the hotel and make the attempt at sleeping before getting back to the grind that was life on the road or going out for a celebratory drink.

The sight of Lilith perched on his Harley drove several thoughts but one from mind; especially with how she looked; one creamy leg crossed over the other; instantly gathering his attention. "Hello, darlin'." He greeted, forcing himself to look up.

"Hello… Mark." She said shyly, his name stuttering on her tongue for a moment. "I'm sorry." She whispered, staring at him. "For… when Kane beat you and I just left you in that room."

She was sorry, the image of him battered and broken had haunted her for months after.

Slipping off the bike, her heels clicked softly when they touched pavement and she clasped her hands in front of her. "Paul… he lied to us all about what happened."

"I know, none of it was your or Kane's fault." He replied, forgiving the trespass on his motorcycle when he seen the look on her face. He was also having a hard time not looking her over, hardly believing this was Lilith. "Don't worry about none of it, it's in the past." He reached out to touch her shoulder, then pulled back; not wishing to scare her. "I'm headin' off now, I'm sure Kane is waiting on you."

"No, he's not." She said quietly. "I usually leave after him, part of my job is clean-up." She offered a tentative smile before walking away; scooping her small beaded bag off the ground and headed towards the walk-thru entrance/exit; planning on hailing a cab.

There Kane, she had started the process of betraying his brother.

Mark watched her walk away and sighed heavily, shaking his head. Trying to force her out of his mind, he straddled the Harley; wincing when he heard the unmistakable sounds of rain and looked over his shoulder.

Lilith had come to a complete halt in the archway, staring outside.

"Bloody hell." She muttered, just her luck. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Mark crept up alongside her at the bay doors; glancing to her right.

"Let me give you a ride."

She looked back out at the rain; groaning and took his hand; straddling the seat behind him; her arms going around his waist.

Quickly burying her face in his broad back; she clenched her eyes shut. She was going to Hell for this. There wasn't a doubt in her mind about that.

Kane stepped out from behind a concrete pillar, watching as the pair roared away into the rain. "Do not betray me again, Lilith." He whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Lilith was waiting for her brother at the hotel. She had thanked Mark politely for the ride and scurried off. She knew better than to press her luck with him. If she acted anymore friendly, he was going to start getting suspicious, best to take this slow and easy.

"How did it go?" Kane demanded when he arrived, skipping with the formalities. "Did anything happen?" He instantly removed his mask, comfortable enough in her presence to not have to wear it.

"It went alright." She muttered, not looking up at him as she flicked aimlessly through the channels, rolling onto her stomach and finally just left it on MTV. "He gave me a ride and that was it."

"You didn't make a move or anything?" He asked, eyes narrowing slightly and snorted when she simply glared at him. "Lilith, we need to speed this up a bit. I've already gotten the okay from Vince regarding the storyline. You're going to be involved too so that might help."

Her jaw dropped.

He ignored it. "Nothing is going to happen to you, but you're going to be used as a sort of bait."

"If I speed it up he's going to know I'm up to something!" Lilith snapped, angry with him for going behind her back the way he had. "I am not your damn bait, Kane!"

Kane arched an eyebrow, watching as she rolled off the bed; almost smirking when his sister planted her hands on her hips.

"Oh, oh, I know, I know. How bout I go to his room and just seduce him now, hmm? How would that be, big brother? Quick enough for you?"

Growling, he made it known he didn't appreciate the way she was talking to him. "No, that's not what I want. As a matter of fact, I don't want you sleeping with him." He shook his head at her. "You honestly think I'm that heartless? I'm not HIM, Lilith!"

She was quiet for a long time, just considering her brother. Given the times 'Taker had tried seducing her, she could already see where her road was going to eventually lead. It was just a bit shocking Kane hadn't grasped it that quick. Then she sighed. "You're acting like him, love." She said finally. "I'd thought you would have let this all go after it nearly tore us apart."

"I've let what you done go, but what he did is unforgivable." He said darkly, presenting her with his back as he stared out the window.

"I haven't done ANYTHING to you, Kane." Lilith said evenly. "That was Paul's lies that corrupted your mind, not me." She walked over to stand behind him, placing a hand up between his shoulder blades. "I don't want to fight you, brother. Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."

She knew now it was pointless trying to talk him out of this folly and wouldn't waste her time or energy by trying anymore.

"Simple, I want you to be the bait that reels 'Taker into me." He said evenly, turning to stare down at her. "Do you think you can do that? You won't have to sleep with him, I would never allow it."

"Of course." She replied coolly, not appreciating him talking to her like she was a mindless child. "Good night."

Lilith disappeared into her adjacent bedroom, closing the door behind her. What a prick. Perching on the edge of her bed, she contemplated going to crash with Edge and Christian for the night, just so she didn't blow up and antagonize Kane into doing something she'd regret.

***

"You look… different." Christian commented over breakfast the next morning, sharing a table with Lilith, his brother sleeping in like the lazy bum he was. He took in her royal purple halter top and black knee length skirt. "Please, don't take this wrong; but did you know you're sporting cleavage?"

"Janet's idea." She ripped the top off a muffin and popped it into her mouth.

"She needs to sport it more often."

They both groaned.

"I thought you said he was having a lie in?"

Christian just shrugged, sighing as Edge joined them at the table, wincing when he got popped upside the head.

"What gives, Lil?" Edge asked, helping himself to the coffee; trying not to yawn.

"I decided to finally give in and date you, Edge." She said it so seriously it looked like he actually believed her.

"Really?"

Snorting, she finished her latte. "Yeah, right. Once was enough, dear." Her eyes strayed past Edge to Mark who was entering the room.

"I cannot believe you fell for that." Christian was laughing as he shook his head. "Ah damn, that was funny."

"If you two gentlemen will excuse me, I got things to do before we take off." Shaking her own head, Lilith stood up; trying not to smile as Edge gave her a petulant look.

"That wasn't funny…" He pouted, watching her walk away. When Christian made a smartass remark, he whacked him upside the head again before chasing after Lil.

Somehow, Lilith wasn't surprised when Edge caught up with her. While he could come across as a moron, she knew he was a very sharp man who missed very little. "Don't ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies." She said, foregoing the elevator for the stairs.

"Lil…" He caught her by the arm before she could get too far; gently guiding her into the stairwell for a bit of privacy. "Talk to me. What's going on?" He ran his finger down her cheek. Whether she liked it or not, he cared for her and could deal with having just her friendship.

Though that wasn't going to stop him from flirting with her at every chance he could.

"Is Kane hurting you?"

She looked appalled by the very idea. "Of course not, you know better." She finally snapped when she regained use of her tongue. "Don't be stupid. Things are just… a little tense now that 'Taker's back, nothing really unusual there."

Obviously, everyone knew how Kane had gone crazy, he had destroyed building after building; person after person in his rage with his brother.

"Just… stay out of the way, alright?"

"I can't, not when I know you're right in the damn middle of it." Edge said resolutely, refusing to let her shunt him aside.

When she heaved an exasperated sigh, he smiled and gently backed her into the wall. "I know you don't think of me as anything but a friend, but I'm here for you, for anything."

Lilith was not surprised in the slightest when he kissed her, nudging him way. "Edge…"

"I know…"

She shook her head, patting his shoulder. "You're my friend, I'd like us to remain JUST friends."

He nodded.

"I'll talk to you later, I need to speak with my brother."

He watched her walk away, beginning to bang his head back against the wall. "Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

***

"Where the hell were you?" Kane demanded when Lilith stepped through the door, not even waiting for an answer. "We had a missing with Vince this morning and you blew it off!"

She stared at him in confusion. "You didn't tell me that, Kane!" She shouted right back at him. "Last night all you told me was that I was taking part in your little storyline. Don't bitch at me for not being able to read you bloody mind!" She snorted angrily, frustrated with him.

How the hell was she supposed to know something if he didn't fill her in?

"I didn't tell you?"

She shook her head.

"I'm sorry."

And then she snorted again.

"I did manage to reschedule for this afternoon, at the arena. Can you make it?"

"Yeah, I can make it." She muttered, glaring at him, still mildly annoyed. Brushing it aside, she sat down on his bed; toying with her hair. "Edge knows something is up." She informed him after a moment of silence. "He's starting to ask me questions."

"I suppose I'll handle his mouth in the ring then."

"I didn't mean for you to take him out, Kane. I meant that things are too obvious. No match, leave him alone."

Kane simply rolled his eyes.

"Arse."


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

The meeting with Vince actually went quite well all things considered. As far as well went when it felt like Kane was selling her off. Lilith listened as Kane went over his 'idea' too the boss; inwardly scowling though she didn't let the plastic smile on her face fade.

She was going to be paired with the Undertaker.

She supposed to she should have seen it coming, especially after Kane had so eloquently said she was the bait. But by the time the meeting had ended, she was ready to murder her beloved brother.

When it was over, they were excused and vacated to his locker room. Surprisingly, her nerves were steady as he closed the door behind them. "I don't have to go with him now, do I?" She asked when he passed her her bag "I just need to be with him for promos and out in the ring… right?"

Kane pressed the bag into her hands. "That's up to you, though remember our plan."

Which basically meant: Go to him, now.

Cursing under her breath, she did; her steady mindset beginning to crumble. On her way, she stopped long enough to fill Janet in on her new position in the company.

Janet had congratulated her with some clothes.

This night was just getting better and better.

Though when she ducked behind a curtain to change, she was prepared to murder everyone in the nearby vicinity. "I will KILL Kane for this…" She muttered angrily; stepping out with an ugly scowl on her face.

"You look cute!" Janet chortled wickedly.

It wouldn't have been bad at all if not for the shirt. The denim skirt she could handle, though a few inches in length wouldn't have hurt. It was the Deadman Inc baby t-shirt she was now wearing that she didn't like.

"Oh you know, hold on."

Lilith cursed and raved as Janet wound a navy blue bandana around her head.

"There you go, NOW you're ready."

Muttering under her breath, she continued on her not so merry way.

***

Mark was going over the 'script' he had been given, which he figured was a loose term as this had so much rewriting in red pen over it that it looked a bit like graffiti. Somehow it wasn't surprising to see that Lilith had been written into the script, no. The surprising part was she had been written into the script with him.

"Great…"

"Bad timing?"

He turned to find her standing awkwardly in the doorway; his eyes quickly taking in her shirt and automatically strayed down; arching an eyebrow at the belly button ring she sported. She hadn't had that when… He recalled his mind from its trip down memory lane. "No, perfect timing. I just finished readin' the script."

She nodded, looking hesitant.

***

"Kane, when was the last time you saw your precious baby sister?"

Lilith let Mark pull her on-camera, reminding herself this wasn't her first time appearing on-screen. She used to accompany Kane to his matches. Her mind threw up the fact that she had simply been there, now she wasn't merely a background but a prop.

She stared up at him; feeling his hand sliding up the back of her neck and then into her hair; inhaling sharply when he jerked her head back.

Mark looked positively evil as he bent down to brush his lips against hers.

When he pulled away, Lilith was dumbfounded; somewhere registering that cameras had stopped rolling. This would air later in the night, a pre-taped segment. Lovely. She was going to have to start procuring copies of the script if she was going to do this and not have any surprised sprung on her.

Though she couldn't stop herself from blurting out: "You could have TOLD me you were going to do that!"

"Get a script, darlin', then I wouldn't have too." He replied calmly; noting the blush in her cheeks. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" He gestured to her head.

"What? No, of course not."

Mark blinked when she literally took off like a bat out of hell, shaking his head.

***

"Perfect!" Kane roared later that night when the segment aired, Lilith standing at his side; in his locker room. He picked her up and began spinning her around in circles, kissing the top of her head.

"Kane!" She shrieked when he didn't stop. "Put me down before I puke!"

Laughing, he set her back on her feet.

Lilith leaned against the wall, closing her eyes to keep the room from playing tilt-a-whirl on her. "Glad you're happy with it." She muttered, finally popping one eye open experimentally. "Can I go now? I'm meeting Christian for a card game. Hopefully Edge will be there, providing you don't kill him in your match."

His eyes narrowed slightly, not wanting her to get sidetracked. "If there's anything left of him, your card game is still on."

Lilith immediately took off after him when he walked out of the room, knowing exactly what her brother had meant by that. "Oh no you're not!" She ordered, realizing that lately, she seemed to be giving a lot of orders; all of them to protect someone from getting hurt.

He snorted.

"Kane, I won't go tonight, alright?" She tried compromising, but when he shook his head; she scowled. "If you do this Kane, I'm GONE. Understand me?" She hated using that against him but for God's sake, look at what he was doing. "I WILL leave you."

That made Kane halt in his tracks; his head cocking to the side as he stared down at her; wondering if she would actually go through with her threat. "Fine." He snarled.

***

Lilith retreated to the hotel after that altercation, burying herself in a bubble filled bath with a glass of whiskey; the bottle resting on the ledge beside her. She had just done the one thing she promised herself she'd never do, she had made a decision that put other people before her beloved brother.

But he had forced her hand.

"Damn it, Kane."

She almost fell asleep in the tub, thanks to the whiskey and finally pulled herself out of the cold water. After drying off and changing into pajamas, she padded out to the bedroom for another refill; pausing when she realized the lights were out.

Figuring Kane was probably sleeping; Lilith made her way to the small bar and poured another glass before dropping down by the window.

***

Mark was not pleased when he heard banging on his door. Groaning, he glanced at the clock, five AM, he could sleep a few hours yet and someone was waking him up? Growling under his breath, he swung his legs out of bed and crossed the floor; making sure whoever was out there could hear his feet stomping.

His anger abated when he opened the door and seen Lilith standing there, his eyes widening. It took a moment to wake up enough to realize she was crying. Not hesitating, Mark reached out to pull her into his arms; walking her back into the room and kicked the door shut behind them.

She just hugged him, unable to stop the tears from streaming down her face as she shook her head when he asked what was wrong. "I don't want to talk about it right now, Mark." Lilith whispered, inhaling raggedly. "I can't talk about it right now." She stepped away from him. "I… I didn't have anywhere else to go. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, darlin'. Damn, Lily, you're shaking from head to toe." Mark murmured; guiding her over to the bed and gently nudged her down, watching her drop her bag to the floor. He studied her for a moment then went to get her a glass of water.

"Thank you." She mumbled when he returned, taking the glass and sipped from it.

Silence reigned, Mark settling himself on the bed beside her; one arm wrapped around her shoulders. Eventually her trembling ceased and he cleared his throat. "What's going on, Lily?"

Lilith didn't immediately react to his words; not even acknowledging that she heard them. Her mind was going a mile a minute, finally standing up. "I have to make a phone call." She said firmly, her blue eyes turning to ice as spoke.

Arching a curious eyebrow, he watched her procure her cell phone from the duffel.

"Kane?"

The other eyebrow rose.

"Of course I'm alright, don't be absurd." She said, the warmth and love in her voice at odds with the dead look on her face and the murder in her eyes. "No… I got to thinking about last night, I know you're upset with me, I'm sorry, love." She was quiet for a moment, listening to Kane. "No, I'm with 'Taker."

Mark frowned.

Her voice dropped to a whisper, even though it was obvious Mark could hear her. "He's in the shower. No, listen, okay? I was thinking about all this and I'm tired of him always coming between us, I want him _finished_ as soon as possible so I'm speeding things up."

Mark folded his arms over his chest.

"I knew I could count on you, Lilith."

"Of course you can, love. I'm sorry about last night, I should have let you main that airhead, I don't know what I was thinking, Kane. I was just… disturbed after that dog, 'Taker, slobbered on me." She held the phone away from her ear when he started laughing. "I'll see you tonight, I'm going to… get things rolling on my end." She said her goodbye and hung up, looking at Mark.

"Well now darlin', that was interesting. Care to explain to me what's going on?" He asked calmly having a feeling he wasn't going to like this.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Lilith explained everything alright. She explained it on the drive to that night's show and then requested that he continue to play clueless; for the sake of her safety as well as her vengeance. She stared out the window when she was done, a frown on her face.

Mark didn't say anything, just digested all the information she had laid on him. She had apparently heard Kane's cell phone go off and out of curiosity, read the text message and had not been pleased to discover Kane was not only plotting against his brother but her as well.

He remembered Paul Bearer once warning him not to push her to the breaking point because she would be murderous, just like her mother had been.

It was a bit amusing that she hadn't snapped on him but on the one person she had loved the most, her brother.

***

"Hello, love." Lilith greeted later that night, walking into Kane's dressing room with a smile. "He's nothing but melted butter." She snorted. "You were right, he wasn't over me, the prat."

Chuckling softly, Kane walked over to hug her; kissing the top of her head. "I owe you for this, sis. Anything you want when this is over." He let go in order to sit down on the bench, patting the spot next to him invitingly. "Now come and tell me what all happened, what did you do?" His tone suddenly became anxious.

"Oh, not THAT!" She said instantly, realizing what he was driving at and shook her head. "Gods no, no way." Lilith shivered, leaning into him when he wrapped an arm around her. "I told him I was just feeling a little confused by the story line and that you were too busy to help me. He explained it all and bored the hell out of me. By the end of the day, he was practically eating out of my hand? What next?" She asked, staring up at him; meeting his mismatched blue eyes.

"Now we corner him and go through with our plan. Vince wants it to lead into a Hell in a Cell match as Unforgiven." Kane informed her, not missing the look of apprehension on her face. "This will work."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now go occupy 'Taker for a bit."

"So we end it all at Unforgiven…" She murmured, catching his nod and smiled, walking out with her hands clenched together tightly. Ignoring Christian when he called her name, Lilith just disappeared into the hallway.

Kane would be damn lucky if they made it to Unforgiven.

"Hey lady, you're crying." One of the crew pointed out.

"No kidding?"

***

As soon as Christian had told him about Lilith's odd behavior, Edge had instantly gone on the hunt for her. He knew exactly where to look for her too. She always went to the nosebleed section to sit in the empty seats before the show started, to think or just be alone.

"Lilith?" He asked softly.

Christian ducked when a shoe came flying at them, sighing as he turned to retrieve it.

"Go away, I want to be alone." She ordered, sighing when they just sat on either side of her. "You two are the most annoying buggers I've ever met."

But she didn't mean it and they knew it.

"Let's play tonight or something." She murmured, needing something to take her mind off of things. "I'm in the mood for cards, Bloodwyne. Minus the sex." She added, shooting Edge a look when he sniggered. "Be nice or I'll invite company."

"What kind of company?" Edge asked suspiciously, knowing her sense of humor could border on downright wickedness.

Lilith shrugged.

Which made him grin. "Come on, invite whoever you want. The more the merrier." He teased.

Lilith grinned.

Christian groaned; knowing his brother had just officially put his foot in his mouth.

"Alright lads, I need to go see if my wardrobe is finished." Lilith stood up, in a much better mood now. "Thank you, guys." She said softly, dropping a kiss on each of their heads before heading down to see Janet.

***

When Lilith made it to him, Mark's eyes nearly fell out of his skull. "Oh dear God…" He thought as he took in her low riding leather pants, matching black boots and her baby shirt with Deadman Inc on it. She was out to murder him via blood constricting parts of him.

Lilith hesitated, looking down at herself. "Is something wrong?"

"No." He let out a low whistle, smirking when she blushed. "Darlin', you look… hot."

"Hot?"

He smirked.

"Mark, want to play cards tonight?" Lilith asked suddenly, smiling at him. She almost laughed when his eyes widened, knowing he wasn't expecting that. "Edge, Christian and I get together about once a month to drink, play cards. But I need someone there to keep Edge from trying to get down my pants."

His eyes narrowed.

She smirked when he nodded. "I'm going to go let Kaners know, since, I'm supposed to be working you over and all that."

"Well… if you really want to work me over, darlin'."

Lilith gave him an appraising look, finally smiling before walking out.

***

Mark could not for the life of him believe he was actually here, glaring at Edge who was drinking that damn red liquid shit alongside Christian and Lilith. The only bright spot was she wasn't inhaling it like the last time. From the jokes the trio were cracking, he gathered they were all very close. Edge and Lilith perhaps a bit too close for comfort; at least on one occasion.

Now that was a disturbing thought.

"Damn it, Lil!" Christian growled; throwing down his cards. "I HATE GIN! Let's play rummy."

"Strip poker." Edge joked, cringing under the look 'Taker shot him.

"I just might after a few more." She smirked, holding out her glass for a refill. She had become accustomed to the stuff and enjoyed the sensation of the strange wine, though she was smart enough not to drink it very often. "You alright there, Mark?" She asked, seeing him looking uncomfortably.

"He wants to see Edge's willie."

Sighing, Mark kicked Christian underneath the table; hard. He smirked when he heard the sharp exclamation of pain; glancing down at his cards. "What was that, son?"

"Nothing." Christian squeaked, bending down to hold his shin.

Edge was laughing, his cards blocking his face.

Lilith sniggered, standing up and drained her glass. "It's in the A.M., I have to go before Kane gets worried. Walk me to my room, Mark?" She didn't even wait for him, just left the brother's hotel room and halted in the hallway.

When Mark appeared beside her, he wasn't too surprised to find her busy studying the walls, running her fingers over them humming. He then wondered idly what it would feel like to have her doing that to him, remembering the time she had been high on the wyne and fascinated by his tattoos, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Head out of the gutter, man." He thought, watching her skip a bit too merrily down the hall; shaking his head.

Goddamn Bloodwyne.

When they reached Kane's door, Lilith crooked her finger at him. "I'm going to kiss you." She murmured; her arms winding about his neck and pulled him down; crashing her lips against his.

They both heard the noise from behind the door, gathering Kane had been at the spyhole; waiting up.

"That's my cue." She whispered against his lips, smiling before slipping into the room. "Night, Mark."

***

"Let's play a game."

All Paul Bearer could do was stare at the Undertaker, who wasn't the Undertaker at all; it was a tad confusing. Though he kept his thoughts to himself as he was currently duct taped to a chair in what he assumed to be the Undertaker's hotel room.

"We're going to play a game."

That did not sound good at all, Paul swallowed hard.

"It's called: tell the fuckin' truth."

"I don't-"

"Know what I'm talkin' about." Mark finished, snorting. "Explain that to Lilith. Let's try this again…"

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about." Paul protested, groaning and squirming in his bonds. "Please, 'Taker, I didn't do anything, I swear, I swear!"

"Then explain to me why you and Kane are suddenly exchanging phone calls all of a sudden." He procured a switchblade from the cuff of his boot; dangling it –blade out- precariously from his fingertips.

"I don't know! I swear!" Paul's already incredibly high voice was getting even higher. "No, no! 'Taker, please… I don't know anything, I swear on… on Lilith!" He was grasping straws, not wanting to be skewered.

"You're lying, Paul." Mark warned him, his eyes flashing dangerously; fingers tightening on the knife's handle. "I'm going to give you one last chance before I kill you. What is Kane planning?"

"Please don't hurt me!"

"Don't give me a reason too, old man."

"Kane… Kane wants-" Paul inhaled deeply, sweat beading on his forehead. "'Taker, I can't tell you, he's gonna kill me if I do!"

"Paul, I'm going to fucking kill you if you DON'T."

"Kane wants revenge on you and… and on Lilith." Paul blurted out in one giant rush, he had always been a coward. "He wants you gone permanently and I'm not sure what he intends for her. He just called and told me to be here." He swallowed hard, eyeing the switchblade. "Please, don't kill me!"

"That's it?" Mark snorted, shaking his head. Some plan. "Well, Paul, I suppose I'll let you live a mite longer."

Paul visibly wilted with relief.

"Only because I have an idea, and you're going to help me. We clear?"

Paul could only nod, swallowing hard. "Crystal."


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Mark was in his dressing room with a whining, fearful Paul –who was coincidentally tied up in a corner with a gag in his mouth- when the door opened. He knew who it was, only one person had the brass to just walk in without knocking. "Hello, Lilith." He greeted from his place by the lockers, glancing at her.

He wasn't surprised to see she had frozen, her blue eyes narrowed on Paul who was looking downright terrified at this point.

Obviously making a great effort, she turned her head to Mark; blinking when she realized he was *right* there in front of her; a muffled gasp escaping her when he kissed her.

"That was for last night."

"Oh…"

"Now," He looked to Paul. "I think you have some explaining to do to your daughter."

Lilith managed a smile at Mark, turning fully to stare at her father; smirking when she seen his eyes widen. "Oh no, daddy dearest, no need to explain, I already know." She walked over and began slapping the shit out of him; only stopping when Mark held her back. "One more!" She pleaded.

He let her loose, watching as she landed on more blow then gently pulled her away again; guiding her to the couch where he pulled her down onto his lap after sitting.

Lilith was still staring daggers through Paul. "I think he has something he's trying to say." She said dryly, getting up much to Mark's chagrin in order to go tug the gag from Paul's mouth. "Scream and I'll knock your teeth out." She cautioned.

"You'renotKane'ssister."

"Say that again?"

He inhaled deeply. "I adopted you." Paul muttered through a swollen mouth. "When I married your mom, I adopted you. I was hoping you could do what 'Taker couldn't and keep Kane in line as you got older. You were two when I married your mom."

Lilith was stunned into silence for a moment. "So you let us be raised as siblings just so I could control him for you?"

Reluctantly, he nodded.

She punched him, tears pricking her eyes as she gagged him. "Well, DAD, now I won't feel so damn bad about killing him."

Paul was making odd noises behind the gag.

"Does Kane know?"

He managed a shrugging shake of the head.

"Pray for your sake he doesn't." She snarled.

***

Kane was pacing a hole in his dressing room when Lilith walked in. "What's wrong?" He asked softly, noting the glassiness in her gaze. When she simply shook her head, he sighed; pulling her in for a hug. "Come on sis, this is almost over with."

Lilith leaned into him, almost able to pretend none of this had ever happened; that none of this was happening and they were still a loving family. She snorted, looking up at him and carefully removed his mask. "I love you, Kane." She said simply, pulling him down to kiss his forehead.

He smiled slightly, though there was a confused look on his face. "I love you too, Lilith." He murmured, kissing the top of her head before patting her shoulder; letting her go.

She was so weird sometimes, he thought as he went into the bathroom.

While Kane was in the loo, Lilith slipped out of the room; picking up a baseball bat on the stroll back to Mark's locker room.

Mark arched an eyebrow when she walked in, moving a bit too late when he realized what she was doing. He flinched when he heard the bat she was carrying connect with Paul's ribs, a satisfying crack sounding.

"You destroy EVERYTHING!" She raged, more than ready to hit him again and again until he was a fat mass of broken bones. "We were KIDS and you USED us!"

Figuring he didn't really want to catch that bat to his own ribs, Mark just let her vent.

She finally had to stop because her arms were tiring, or she would have gone for killing him. "It's nice to know my brand of insanity is natural and not genetics." She muttered, tossing the bat aside and dropped down onto the couch; Paul currently unconscious at the moment. "Let me know when it's time for whatever it is we're doing tonight." She yawned, laying back and draped an arm over her eyes.

He let her sleep; occupying his time with prepping for his match and watching Paul bleed a bit through the gag; guessing he was suffering a bit of internal bleeding.

She really was a vicious bitch when crossed.

Mark made a note not to ever cross her again.

When it came time for them to be seen, he was reluctant to wake her. The lines of her face were smoothed out; she looked… innocent, and defenseless. Both of which he knew she wasn't. After visually drinking his fill; Mark gently reached down to shake her shoulder. "Come on darlin', time to go."

When she swatted at him, he promptly pulled her up; smirking when startled sapphire orbs flew open to glare at him.

Lilith growled as he dragged her out to the hallway. "Mmm…" She groaned, falling into step beside him. "I was in the middle of a great dream. You were in it by the way."

He growled.

"Oh look, the camera man, you'll just have to forget that and get to work."

"You little…" He shook his head; reaching out to grip her loosely by the wrist and pull her back until she slammed into his chest; staring down at her. "Tease."

Lilith didn't have time to say anything, he was on her too fast and truthfully, she had nothing to say; just returned his kiss. Her lips parted for him; mewling into his mouth as she felt his hands sliding up her back; one to her neck and into her hair.

The camera man watched as the kiss got deeper and more intense, wondering if 'Taker had forgotten his promo was… being filmed, not to mention on a time limit; finally sighing and cutting it. "Thanks guys, that's a wrap."

They both ignored him.

Shaking his head, he left them too it.

"C'mon." Mark murmured gruffly against her lips; watching her eyes slowly flutter open and smiled slightly; pulling her back into a dark –assumedly empty- room. As soon as she closed the door behind them, he was on her; pressing her against the wall, feeling her soft body pressing against him.

This woman was going to eventually drive him insane.

Entwining her fingers in his hair, Lilith moaned softly then gasped as she was lifted; wrapping her legs around his waist. "Christ…" She hissed, trailing her lips down his throat; shivering against him.

"You have no idea how much I want ya right now, Lil." He rumbled huskily; his head tipping back as she moved her kisses to the other side of his neck.

Before she could respond, the door flew open.

"Grab him." A rough voice ordered. "Mark Calaway, you're-"

Lilith fell to the floor as Mark was wrenched from her, seeing the confusion she felt echoed on his face. She gasped when she heard the charges: kidnap and aggravated assault on Paul.

Who found him?

They had been careless in not returning to his dressing room. She waited for them to arrest her, surprised when it didn't happen. "Mark?"

"Ma'am, stay back." One of the officers ordered. "Mr. Calaway, resisting arrest is going to get you in a world of trouble."

He grunted.

"Somebody taser him already!"

He knew automatically they wouldn't stop at one zap and growled angrily; slowly lowering himself to his knees; placing his hands behind his head. "No need to use the taser, gentleman."

Lilith almost smiled at his sarcastic tone. Her eyes met his as he was carted off; biting her lower lip. "Bloody hell…" She exhaled when she couldn't hear them anymore; covering her eyes with her hand.

"Thought you could trick me?"

Her head shot up.

Kane stood in the open doorway, for a moment, soon crossing the space between them. "You sly little bitch." He said softly.

Lilith didn't blink.

A second later he had sent her sprawling to the floor.

"What should we do with her father?"

She spat blood, tonguing the cut on the inside of her cheek as he eyes moved to Paul. "I KNEW I should have killed you when I got the chance."

"You'll go first, my dear." Paul wheezed. "Kane… I need medical attention…"

"I'm pretty sure I broke three ribs." She said proudly. "I would've gotten more but he was protected by blubber."

"What'll protect you…" Kane sneered; bending down to grab her by the hair as Paul wheezed from the room.

"Us, of course."

Dropping his sister, Kane whirled around in time to be greeted with two steel chairs to his head.

"You walked right into that, dude." Edge tsked, dropping his chair before looking at Lilith." Come on, Lil, let's get out of here before he clears the cobwebs."

Shaking her head, she tried to swipe for Kane only for the brothers to snatch her up and drag her off.

"Wait, let me go back and- Guys, just one kick!"

"No time! We need to get your shit and get you out of here."

"'Taker told us what was happening this morning." Christian explained quietly as they moved. "So we were running around on high alert-"

"Like chickens with our heads cut off." Edge muttered.

"Just in case something happened."

She blinked. "Oh."


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

"Is she alright?" Many hours and a hefty bail post later, Mark asked; spooking Edge and Christian who had been playing a hand of cards.

"Most people KNOCK or something!" Edge hissed.

Mark flashed his room key.

"Oh…"

"How is she? She okay?"

Now Edge was snorting. "More than, a bit pissed that we wouldn't let her go back and beat the shit out of Kane. She's turned into a blood vicious bitch."

"Look who she spent all her time with." Christian pointed out.

"True dat."

"I will fuck you all up if you don't shut the bloody hell up and let me sleep." Came Lilith's tired drawl from the bed.

"Gratitude is a wonderful thing." Christian said dryly, pulling the cards to him as the brothers prepared to leave. "Have fun, Mark."

Mark nodded, waiting until they were gone; which sadly wasn't far enough as their room was the next one over before pulling his shirt off and then kicked off his boots. "Make room." He grunted; wondering how this tiny woman could take up the overly large bed.

Growling, she rolled over to her side.

Trying not to smirk, he slid in beside her; smiling when she rolled back over and into his arms. "Get some sleep darlin'." He murmured, stroking her back gently.

"Mmmhmm." Lilith murmured, snuggling against him; resting her head against his shoulder. It wasn't too long before she was back asleep.

***

"If I hear the bed hitting the wall, I'm leaving." Edge cautioned, yawning as he got into his own bed in the room next door.

Christian nodded. "Makes two of us."

***

Edge and Christian looked very tired the next morning.

So did Lilith, but she also looked like she was in an extremely good mood.

"That was mean, letting us sleep for an hour and then…" Edge trailed off, looking disgusted. "Waking us… up."

Christian thoroughly agreed with his brother. They had fallen asleep and then been woken up to several noises they would rather not of heard. "You realize it's not physically possible to have sex that long, don't you?"

"And top of the morning to you both as well." She chirped; busy brushing her hair; pulling the tresses into her lap in order to get the ends. "How do you know anyway? You and Edge give it a go?"

"As IF." Edge snarled, glad he hadn't taken a swig of his coffee or he probably would have been choking on it. As it was, he snatched the tray of muffins away from Lilith when she went to snag one; ignoring the dirty look she shot him. "You two were up until…"

"The crack of dawn." Christian yawned from the chair he was curled up in.

Mark arched an eyebrow; wondering if the little twits had been timing them.

Edge fixed him with a curious albeit nasty look. "Is your dick numb?" He smirked when 'Taker choked on HIS coffee.

Lilith and Christian however both snorted their orange juice, Edge getting it from both ends.

"Oh HELL!" She groaned, holding a hand to her burning nose; laughing and crying at the same time.

"You dick." Christian growled; hurling the empty glass at his brother.

"I was just asking a simple question!" Edge shrieked, trying to mop orange juice and snot off his shirt. "It's not my fault they were up all night doing the mambo!" Finally, he just tore the shirt away; ignoring Christian's guffaws as he went for some breakfast.

Mark turned his back to the trio; his shoulders shaking as he tried hiding his laughter.

"Mambo number five." Lilith said sweetly –somewhat nasally-, giggling when Edge choked on a piece of toast; watching him turn beet red before finally dislodging the piece.

Mark turned, arching an eyebrow. "Need help boy?" He slapped Edge hard between the shoulder blades; sending Edge back into a coughing fit.

"It was already dislodged!" He gasped.

"You sure?" Mark got him again.

Edge nodded weakly.

"Alright boys, we really need to get going." Lilith said when it looked like Edge was recovering and planning on picking a fight; taking note of how red his face was. "Tonight's the big night."

That sobered them all up.

***

"What're we going to do after tonight?"

Mark looked up form lacing his boots when Lilith emerged from the dressing room bathroom, he smiled when he took in her outfit; loving the form fitting leather pants. When she repeated her question, he sighed and raked a hand through his hair; leaning back against the cool lockers. "I don't know, darlin'."

Nodding, she sat down beside him.

"You look nice."

"Thanks." Lilith yawned, leaning her head against his arms and folded her arms over her chest. "A nap sounds good…"

"You slept-" He stopped when she elbowed him in the ribs; grinning broadly. "Alright, you didn't get any sleep." He conceded, looking down to find a smile on her own face.

"It was worth it."

Mark wrapped an arm around her, not surprised when she dozed against him. It was a nice feeling, opposed to how they had started out. How they had met. He frowned; feeling a bit of shame as he recalled how he had treated her and Kane. He didn't regret it, but… looking back now…

This all could have been avoided.

Of course, that would also meant that Lilith and him would have never gotten together either.

So, he supposed, it was worth it.

***

Lilith groaned when she was shaken awake. "Five more minutes, Auntie Enid." She moaned; slowly sitting up from her uncomfortably slouching position. When she was awake enough to look around and register what she saw; she wasn't amused with the arched eyebrow Mark was aiming her way. "Sorry love, is it time?"

He nodded.

She smiled evilly. "Sweet."

He loved that evil look, it was almost adorable on her. Shaking his head, Mark helped her up before kissing the breath out of her. "I love you." He murmured against her lips.

Lilith looked surprised, but pleased. Her cheeks tinted red, though her eyes were sparkling. "Really?"

He nodded, then nearly stumbled when her arms flew around his neck; catching her about the waist as she kissed him. "Darlin…"

"I know, we have to go."

"Yes."

They both sighed.

Lilith accompanied him out to the ring; her entire face alight with malicious intent. She did however remain outside the squared circle, watching as he slipped through the ropes; her eyes moving higher yet to the steel cage; shivering. Hell in a Cell was a brutal type of match, she could only imagine Mark's condition when he came out of that… steel prison.

Flames erupted from the stage as well as the unmistakable sound of Kane's theme music; causing both Mark and Lilith to turn towards the ramp. They wore identical expressions of hatred as Kane stalked onto the stage; accompanied by Paul Bearer who was moving gingerly.

Once they reached the bottom of the ramp, Paul looked across the way at Lilith; a nervous whimper escaping him when she made a cutting motion across her throat. "K-kane, maybe this isn't a good idea." He whined, cowering when his son turned to glare down at him.

Snorting, Kane shook his head and approached the cage; going round for the door.

Lilith's eyes narrowed.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

As soon as the cage touched the floor, Kane slipped inside the door and while the referee was padlocking it; Lilith was making her way towards Paul. A grim smile was on her face; panic on his. He had realized what she had known.

There was nobody there to protect him.

"Kane! Save me! Save me!" He screamed, moving away from her as fast as he could. Not quick enough however as Lilith tackled, beginning to punch his face as hard as she could.

Kane was a bit preoccupied; beating the living hell out of his brother, ramming the Undertaker head first into the steel cage over and over again. When he seen blood, that only incited him further; laughing gleefully as he tried to open the wound even more.

Lilith watched from ringside; having been drug off Paul who was now semi-unconscious; her hands coated in his blood. She watched as Kane dominated the Undertaker; running around to wear the brother's stood; letting out a soft scream when she seen the blood trailing down Mark's face.

"Let him go, Kane!" She screeched, banging her fists against the unforgiving steel.

Kane's response was to ram 'Taker headfirst one more time before throwing him back into the ring.

Ignoring the referee shouting at her, Lilith slapped the man before snatching the keys from him. Blood pounding in her ears, she grabbed a chair on her way to the door; quickly unlocking it.

Kane let go of 'Taker to turn his attention on her, eyes narrowing.

Breathing heavily, Mark stared at her; fear for her on his face.

Lilith stared at Kane, raising the chair as she sprung forward; swinging.

He was laughing when she turned at the last minute and sent 'Taker flying instead.

Mark obviously hadn't been expecting it or guarding himself; going toppling backwards.

"Now Kane!"

A sadistic smirk on his face, Kane pulled his brother back to his feet; chuckling coldly. "How does it feel to be betrayed by one you thought loved you?"

Lilith clapped enthusiastically, watching as the Undertaker endured not one but two tombstones; smiling wickedly.

Obviously, Kane got the win.

They stood there laughing as the cage was raised; both enjoying this moment. Finally they exited the ring where Lilith practically jumped into his arms; laughing quietly as he began uncharacteristically spinning around with her.

"That was definitely worth the wait, love." She giggled evilly, wrapping her arms around his neck; resting her head against his as they surveyed the carnage in the ring.

"Indeed it was." He agreed, slowly setting her down.

Without a backward look, they headed up the ramp.

***

"Why?"

Lilith spun around, a hand flying to her chest as if it would still her now furiously beating heart. "How- how did you get in here?" She demanded anxiously, already backing away; blue eyes wide. "Kane will-"

"Kane is on his way to the hospital."

"No…" She whispered, shaking her head. "YOU should be there, not him!"

Mark was more than expecting it when she suddenly launched herself at him; catching her about the wrists and forced her arms behind her back; snarling down at her. "All of it was a lie, wasn't it."

It wasn't a question.

"Not all of it." She said finally; her tone ice.

"Tell me, princess, when did you and Kane have time to cook this deliciously evil plan of yours up?" He demanded, sounding almost bitter. "I was under the impression you two hadn't spoken for months."

She allowed a slightly victorious smile to play her lips; remembering when Kane had approached her; which coincidentally had been the same night 'Taker had gone on his extended leave. He had cautioned her that the Undertaker was very likely to have at least her watched if not them both.

Kane had been right.

"As soon as I returned."

"Clever little bitch."

"If I was truly clever, I would have simply killed you the night we-"

"Made love?" He suggested, his green eyes lighting with fire; daring her to contradict him.

Lilith was ashamed to say she actually blushed, lowering her eyes.

"Paul Bearer?"

"Knew only what Kane told him."

"And the relation part?"

She scowled at that.

"Are you brother and sister?" He pressed.

"Piss off!"

"Well?"

"Kane and I have known we're not actual siblings for ages now, 'Taker; if you must know." Lilith said finally, staring up at him defiantly. At his arched eyebrow, she inwardly sighed. "Given Paul's less than stellar history, and the fact that he was constantly putting us in awkward situations that made me suggest a DNA test."

He had to give her this much, she wasn't entirely ignorant. Then he looked disgusted, literally pushing her away from him. "You're LOVERS." He spat, trying not to picture his half-brother moving on Lilith the way he had, touching the places he had; feeling physically ill.

She allowed another smile to cross her pale face.

"You WHORED yourself to me for the sake of revenge."

"You loved me." She said simply.

His expression turned dangerous.

"You STILL love me." Lilith pressed, moving towards him; gently running the palms of her hands up his chests; ignoring the warning in his eyes. "I got in under your skin that night at the Ministry house when you couldn't take advantage of me."

He remembered that night only too well, mildly surprised she did too.

"And you were all too eager to jump on the assumption that I could return the feeling," She laughed dryly. "As IF. After everything you had done to Kane wasn't incentive enough to destroy you, everything you put ME through during the Ministry days. Oh no, 'Taker, I don't look at it as whoring myself for anything."

He wanted nothing more than to desperately push her away but found he couldn't; cursing his weakness. This cold hearted bitch was right, she had gotten in; when he had KNOWN better. If he hadn't been so determined to put all the darkness behind him, he would have seen right through her act. After all, it was something he himself might have done.

As the Lord of Darkness at any rate.

"So maybe you'll return sooner than we were hoping," Lilith continued after thoroughly enjoying the play of emotions that had reluctantly been shown on his face. "Maybe you'll destroy us both in the long run, but… in the end; I've won."

"How do you figure?" He asked bitterly.

"Because this-" She tapped his chest, right over his heart. "belongs to me. We just played a merry little game, love, and I won."

Disgusted with her, Kane as well as himself, Mark shoved her away once more; not as hard as he had intended and cursed his own weakness.

Lilith watched him walk out of her hotel room, exhaling shakily when the door slammed behind him. Without hesitating, she rushed over to slide the deadbolt into place; resting her forehead against the door. "A wicked, wicked game…" She murmured.

She had lost as well, though she would be the only one who ever knew that. Some part of her had loved him as much as she had hated him. she hadn't been able to reconcile those two pieces of herself together, if she could have… things might have played out a little bit differently.

When she heard the familiar sound of his Harley, she ran to the window and peered out; placing her hand against the glass pane and watched as 'Taker drove off like the hounds of hell were pursuing him. When in reality, it was her memory driving him away; her words; her actions.

A single tear fell down her cheek that she didn't bother wiping away, allowing herself a moment to grieve for what might have possibly been if maybe things had been different. When she was through; she wiped her face and composed herself.

She loved Kane, she always had and when they had discovered that they weren't siblings… things had progressed from the familial love to something more. But she wasn't IN love with him nor him with her. They were now simply intimate, best friends who shared a delicate and tragic past together. As well as an unhealthy thirst for vengeance that –at least on her part- had been slaked.

A visit to her now hospitalized lover was in order and then, then she'd be going back to England. Where hopefully she could put all this behind her, put _him_ behind her. It was time to forget the WWF, Mark and all the rest. She needed a new beginning.

Hopefully, Mark would have his as well.

**THE END**


End file.
